


Brooklyn Baby

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, F/M, Human AU, It's 56000 actually, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: Jellicle是曾经在纽约呼风唤雨长达半个世纪的黑手党家族。Rum Tum Tugger在逃离家族的掌控后成为了摇滚明星。离开纽约五年后，他终于见到了已经成为律师的Mr.Mistoffelees。但每一次会面都不像他以为的那样美好，而是充斥着敌意、愤怒和陌生。Tugger和Mistoffelees都不知道他们最终会被自己选择的路引向何方……
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Kudos: 16





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：小说《教父》和《教父III：最后的教父》

洛杉矶，市中心体育场。深夜11点。

摇滚明星的演唱会已经结束了近一个小时，但举办庆功派对的礼堂大厅依然热闹非凡。派对的中心人物，Rum Tum Tugger，大概是今晚喝酒喝得最多的人。他搂着一个纤瘦的女孩，正在避开人们的视线，打算带着她往自己的更衣室走。

他懒得问这女孩的名字。她说自己是什么内衣品牌的模特，手里拿着位置很好的赠票，出现在这里大概是因为搭上了哪个导演或者投资人——但是这不重要。

Tugger没有留神，几乎迎面撞上一个人。红发披肩，身材高挑，一身光彩夺目的低胸红裙。他立即认出这是他的经纪人，他的好友，Bombalurina。

“让这女孩走，”Bombalurina不客气地开口道，根本没有正眼看他怀里的姑娘一眼，“有人要见你。”

Tugger熟悉这种不容置疑的语调。他叹了口气，打发走了那个模特。

“谁？”他带着醉意换只手揽上红发美人的腰。Bombalurina没有挣脱，只是快步拉着他走向他的私人更衣室。在她摸出钥匙的一瞬间，Tugger明白了来人是谁。

“Bomba！我现在不想见他！”他低声咆哮道，酒醒了一大半。

“你最好还是照做。你也知道只要他想，你在哪儿他都能找到你。”她没有理会他的咆哮，替他打开更衣室的门锁，“他从纽约直接过来的，可能是家族里的事。”

“那我更加他妈的不想见他。”

他一边诅咒着一边推开门。明亮的更衣室里空空荡荡，安静得和一墙之隔的庆功宴仿佛是两个世界。屋子正中央的灯泡下站了一个人，背对着门口，正在看墙上挂着的摇滚明星的海报。门开的那一刹那，他转过身来。Tugger记忆里这个人的形象永远都是一身黑西装，但是这次他好像比以往更黑了一些。

“Mistoffelees先生，”摇滚明星把每一个音节都念得特别咬牙切齿，“飞跃整个美国大驾光临洛杉矶，有何贵干？”

Tugger现在不想在这个荷尔蒙和酒精上涌的时刻看见他。即使他清楚自己的语气无论再怎么恶毒，这个人都不可能被赶走。

“找你喝一杯。”瘦小的年轻人淡淡地说，无视他话语里的警告意味，走到梳妆台前拿起他的皮包。“演唱会不错。”

“我刚才喝得够多了，”Tugger猛然按住对方握住门把的那只手，口吻里带着驱逐，“不能陪你了。”

Mistoffelees的手冰凉彻骨。Tugger知道这建筑里开着中央空调，但是温度并不低。

对方并没有缩回手。“我的车在楼下等着。”

空气里有着逐渐张紧的压迫。Tugger比他高了近一个头，可是他却无法像面对其他人一样挥挥手就把他赶走。这个事实让他产生了一种奇异的体验，仿佛自己刚才喝下的酒现在全部在脑袋里燃烧了起来。

怒火无处发泄，他在手上加大了力度。Mistoffelees清瘦的右手几乎把他硌得生疼。但是他只是微微地摇头，“走吧，别让司机等太久了。”

Tugger从喉咙里吐出一句含混的脏话。两人又僵持了一会儿，他终于放弃。“走另一个门。”

他知道Bomba会替自己的突然消失找一个充分的理由，来应付派对上的那帮人以及他自己的保镖们。他下次要问问她，她就不怕他单独被Mistoffelees给绑架到什么地方去？

他带着Mistoffelees从一个隐蔽的出口走到了大街上，黑色的轿车就停在街角。Mistoffelees一言不发地为他打开后排的车门，随后自己钻进了前排的副驾驶位上。

是杰里科家族的事，肯定。Tugger烦躁地想，他们又想干什么？好吧，在他离开纽约五年以后，他是破天荒地回去过一次。但那是三个多月以前，而且是为了参加那个该死的婚礼，这不代表他们就能随时出现在他的更衣室里然后把他从自己的地盘上带走，变到别的什么地方去！

这个“他们”的范围还可以再精确一点。目前拥有随心所欲打扰他的生活的能力的，只是Mistoffelees一个人。

Tugger没有留心车在往哪里开。十几分钟后，司机简短地通知他们到了。Mistoffelees为他开了门。在他面前的是一家外观低调的酒店，但是他知道这里的内部装潢和安保措施高级得惊人。

如他所想，酒店大厅的一楼有一个酒吧。他下了车，跟随着Mistoffelees走进大门，右转进空荡荡的酒吧入座（这种一前一后的状态这让他非常烦躁）。Tugger向后靠在高高的靠背上，冷眼注视着Mistoffelees向侍者要了一瓶威士忌。

“我以为你不喝烈酒，” 看着对面的人将澄清的金黄色液体倒满两个杯子之后，他发表评论。

Mistoffelees扶正了自己的黑色领带，并不答话，仰头灌下了一大口。

“你还记得Rumpus吗？”

Tugger皱起眉头。

他当然知道他说的是谁。曾经令纽约所有黑手党闻风丧胆的杰里科家族头号杀手。老Deuteronomy那早逝的妹妹的儿子。他的表舅。还有，眼前这个人的……

“他死了。”

Tugger震惊地看向Mistoffelees。但是他迅速地举起杯子，用喝酒的动作挡住了自己的眼睛。

“他是——你的父亲。我很抱歉。”

“养父，”Mistoffelees纠正道。

“我很抱歉。”Tugger低声说。他终于注意到Mistoffelees的胸前别了一朵黑色的玫瑰，但是在黑色衣料的衬托下，几乎察觉不到。

他突然醒悟过来，“葬礼是什么时候？”

“没有葬礼，”Mistoffelees的语气就像是Tugger的健忘令人惊讶，“Rumpus那种人怎么可能有葬礼？”

“但是他也是家里的——你们甚至都不通知我一声？”

“我这不是来了吗？”Mistoffelees突然笑起来，“我来了。从纽约飞到洛杉矶，飞跃整个美国，来通知你。”

“Alonzo都没有给我打个电话——”Tugger刻意忽略掉对方讥讽的声调，“等等，这是多久前的事？”

他等到他的演唱会结束才告诉他这个消息？

“一个半月前。”Mistoffelees再次握住了面前的杯子，指关节泛白，“你想听细节吗？不过我也许不想再说了。我已经重复过很多遍那些愚蠢的流程了——编个连白痴都不信的谎话，销毁，贿赂，还得堵住好几个闻风而来的该死的记者的嘴——”

按照常理，Tugger觉得自己或许该说点什么安慰的话，但在酒精的作用下他并不想遵守他们之间不存在的礼节：“那不是你最擅长的东西吗？”

Mistoffelees微微歪着头，思考了一会儿，然后又喝了一口威士忌，“对。”

他把杯子不轻不重地放在桌子上。Tugger猜想他的本意是把它砸上自己的脸。“我最擅长的东西。”

他定定地看着Tugger，突然说，“上楼。”

Mistoffelees把一张钞票压在玻璃杯下，起身站稳，还不忘整理了一下西装。Tugger想再次为他这种冷静的专制破口大骂，但是Mistoffelees已经头也不回地走向了大厅。

Tugger用力揉了一下额头。他和Mistoffelees的关系究竟是怎么一步步变成今天这个样子的？

他们以前不是这样的……他和Misto……绝不是这样的。

虽然在尽力忘却，他还是不用费太大力气就能回忆起自己22岁以前的生活。位于纽约的杰里科老宅占据了曼哈顿的一整条街道，白色的楼房隐藏在浓密的树丛和写着“勿入”的警示牌之后。杰里科家族拥有一个巨大的庭院，可以容纳一百多号人举办宴会和交际活动。保镖24小时守卫在铁栅栏外。平日里马路外常有车开过，但是没有闲人敢来打扰。

他和他的哥哥Munkustrap就在那里长大，还有他二叔的儿子，比Munk小了那么几天的Skimbleshanks。二叔Bustopher Jones后来又添了一个小女儿Victoria，他们最小的妹妹。他们疯了的Grizabella姑妈同样住在杰里科老宅，和她的独子Macavity一起。老 Deuteronomy是他们的祖父，整个家族的领袖。

Misto是在Tugger十四岁那年被Rumpus从布鲁克林区的孤儿院带回来的。Rumpus在他自己的母亲病逝而父亲另娶他人后，就被老Deuteronomy接到曼哈顿，和他的两个儿子一起抚养长大。他从未结婚，住在老宅中离马路最近的那栋小楼里。

Tugger比他那三个年龄相仿的兄长要小三四岁，从小格外受宠，但是也让家人头疼。Munk，Skimble和Macavity都遵照老Deuteronomy的意愿，在长大成人后参与了家族生意。Macavity更是早早就展现出了犯罪方面的出人意料的天赋，以至于花了老Deuteronomy不少额外的力气来约束他性格中暴戾的一面。老Deuteronomy希望Tugger可以攻读经济或者法律学位以便日后从政，但他一意孤行地给自己选择了电气工程，临近毕业的那一年还将大部分时间都花在组建一个摇滚乐队上。

Misto被带到杰里科老宅的时候只有十岁，从此被所有长辈尽心地当成另一个第三代家族成员养育起来。随着年龄增长，这个身世成谜的小男孩（不过家里也没有人在乎过他的身世）显露出的聪慧和沉稳远远超过了他的任何一个兄长。谁也说不明白叛逆风流的Tugger和安静甚至有点害羞的Misto是怎么逐渐成为最好的玩伴的，但至少整个家族没人能否认这个事实。

Tugger把所有不得不待在家里的时间都用来想方设法从那些占据了他的哥哥们和长辈们全部生活的家族事务里逃离，逃离的主要办法就是光顾位于Rumpus住处一楼的Misto的房间。Rumpus经常不在家，愈发大胆的Tugger甚至可以自由地在Misto的卧室里弹他的电吉他。

当然，偶尔也会有出岔子的时候。某一天，Misto又一次拿枕头捂着耳朵从卧室逃到客厅，假装无比厌恶他的噪音，蜷缩在沙发的角落里，目光却一刻没离开过他的身影。Tugger举着吉他笑着追出来，在客厅中央弹出一连串嘈杂的巨响。然后在他转过身、即将完成一个摇滚歌手的最后亮相的时候，他看到许久未见的Rumpus推门走了进来。

杰里科家族的头号杀手穿着黑色皮衣，眼中布满血丝，疲惫不堪。Tugger吓得险些把手里的吉他摔到地上。

“嗨，男孩们。”他只是这么说。然后对着两个身形已经僵硬了的男孩笑笑，“我把客厅留给你们”。

他们俩屏住呼吸，目送着Rumpus走上了楼梯，随后同时向对方看了一眼。Tugger的目光里是被震撼到了的敬畏，Misto则带着一丝矜持的得意。

Tugger计划在毕业的那一晚和他的乐队在学校旁的酒吧里举行最后一次演出。他没有费心打算把这件事让除了Misto之外的任何一个家人知道——那些老家伙们在弄明白什么是摇滚之前一定会先教育他一顿，而Munk或Skimble只会困惑且生硬地表示理解并且不会干涉他的个人爱好。家里的女孩子们或许会相当有兴趣（一定十分有兴趣）。Tugger想象了一下和她们一起喝醉酒的画面，觉得自己更愿意把演出结束后的夜晚留给酒吧里那些疯狂又迷人的陌生粉丝们。

在一个炎热的午后，Tugger熟门熟路地翻进Misto卧室的窗台。Misto在曾经屡次被他这样骚扰后，养成了为他在窗户上留一条缝的习惯，并且无视了Rumpus出于职业素养提出的安全警告。

Tugger弄醒趴在书桌前小憩的Misto，后者在半清醒中一脸恼火地听他问自己要不要去看他今晚的演出。

“我不会去的。”黑发的少年用力揉着太阳穴，“我对你那些无聊又糟糕的音乐没有任何兴趣。”

Misto天生具备即使面对魔鬼也能保持谦逊和诚恳、并且令对方真心实意地受用的能力——除了在和Tugger单独相处的时候。只有他能得到来自优雅冷静的少年一脸嫌弃的揶揄和精准的讽刺。他为自己享有的这种区别待遇感到莫名满意。

“你喜欢我那些无聊又糟糕的音乐。你甚至帮我改过写得不够好的歌词。”

“我只是看不下去你那愚蠢的用词而已——我不会去浪费时间的，就为了看你，Tugger，像个喝高了的疯子一样在台上蹦蹦跳跳。”

“为什么？每次我在台上扭动的时候那些姑娘们都在尖叫！”

“我没有兴趣成为你那些骨肉皮中的一员，我的摇滚明星。”Misto笑了，用力推开他， “今晚你属于她们，好吗？别来烦我了。”

“我可以理解成你在嫉妒吗？嫉妒我即将拥有两个，三个，或者更多女孩？而你只能呆在家里和Rumpus一起看电视？”Tugger轻快地说，然后敏捷地躲过Misto瞄准他胸口扔过来的一本书。

“从我卧室里出去！”

“哦，好的。但是我真的希望今晚你会在，Misto。”Tugger单手一撑，爬上窗台，在翻身消失前冲着屋里喊道。

“等三杯酒下肚之后你就不会这么想了。”Misto挥手赶他。

Tugger一跳上舞台，就像他所说的那样，当酒吧里彩色的旋转灯光打在他身上，台下那些女孩们（还有不算少数的男孩们）的尖叫声简直可以把屋顶掀翻。今晚的乐队表现得也出奇的好。他举着话筒，绕着狭小的台子来回走动，打量着台下的人群。一张张面孔上都是亮晶晶的狂热和仰慕，随着他的节奏挥着双手。

他从台边的音箱上拿起一瓶水，拧开喝了几口。他懒得把水再放回原位，于是调转瓶口冲着台下的人群一阵挥洒，引起了粉丝们新一轮热烈的欢呼声。

等一下。他眯起眼睛——他觉得他看到了，但是也许他看错了——不，那个在角落里安静地站着的人，一定是Misto。也只有他会对这火热的气氛熟视无睹，像个雕像一样冷漠地不为所动。

他们隔得太远了，Tugger几乎看不清他的脸，但是他非常确信他们的眼神在那一瞬间对视了。他是在笑吗？

那个时刻像是有一道电流通过他的全身。他漏掉了一个节拍。Tugger慌乱地移开视线，看向低矮的天花板上旋转的彩色球灯，大脑一片空白。吉他手在轻声叫他的名字，提醒他下一句歌词。他及时地在下一个节拍来临前，让熟悉的句子从嘴里滑出来。但是那些语句的含义突然变得非常陌生。

贝斯手跳过来轻轻撞了一下他的胳膊以示鼓励。他以为Tugger的迟疑是紧张而导致的忘词。他对着他的朋友笑笑，调整状态，跟上他们演奏出的节奏。但是他此生从来没有这么清醒过，就像是在黑夜里突然被一道闪电照亮。他现在无比清楚地知道他今晚想做什么，他想要的是什么——

六首曲终。Tugger在草草接受完听众们的震耳欲聋的喊声后就火速冲到了更衣室里。另外三个成员过了好一会儿才进来。

“今晚起码有十个女孩儿想要你，哥们儿。”

“二十个，我打赌。”贝斯手脱下他的衬衣，擦着汗，“我在上台前就听到那些姑娘们在过道里讨论着如何才能搞到你了——你这么着急要去哪儿？”

Tugger匆匆收拾完自己的东西，向他的朋友们露齿一笑，“我已经有目标了，祝我好运。”

“祝那个女孩好运！”他在夺门而出前听到他们高声的大笑。

他在人群里寻找那个身影。这相当艰难，因为他得一边寻找一边想方设法地躲避无数双激动地伸过来的手，以及主动贴上来的身体。在跌跌撞撞地寻觅了一圈之后，他总算确信自己要找的人已经不在酒吧里了。于是他立刻知道他下一步应该往哪里去。

深夜里的杰里科老宅无比安静。Tugger站在Rumpus住所的窗台下，气恼地发现那扇窗户已经被关严了——显然这个房间里的人不认为今晚会有来客通过窗户造访。但是他看到屋里有光亮透出来。

没有一丝犹豫，他用力地敲着窗玻璃，祈祷Rumpus不会比他想见的那个人先听见这寂静里格外刺耳的声音。

“笃笃笃！”Tugger听着自己的心跳，“笃笃笃！”

他在冥冥之中有一种预感，这扇窗户将永远不会打开。而自己也将在这里一直站下去，敲下去，直到它打开为止。

“大半夜的是谁——”窗户突然被猛地拉开，一颗湿漉漉的脑袋愤怒地探了出来，手里举着一根棒球棍。Tugger认出这还是自己上次留在这里的那根。

“Tugger？”

“Misto！快让我进去！”

“你怎么——你等一下，我刚洗完澡——”

Tugger不等Misto说完就从窗台上一跃而进。Misto披着浴袍，黑色的头发还在额前滴着水。他匆忙抹了一下脸上的水迹，“Tugger，你怎么这么早回——”

但是他没能完整地说出句子，因为屋子里的另一个人根本没打算听他在说什么。Tugger在双脚落地之后做的第一件事，就是抢上前用力地吻上他想了一晚上的人。

这就是我想要的。Tugger在他俩嘴唇相接的那一瞬间，终于放松下紧绷着的神经，满意地想。这感觉太美妙——

Misto在愣了几秒钟（也许是一个世纪那么长）后猛地推开了他，用他有生以来听到过的他能发出来的最大音量喊道，“Tugger！你今天喝了多少？！”

Tugger打了个激灵，“小声点！你想把Rumpus喊过来吗？！”

“Rumpus今晚不在，”但Misto还是降低了一点音量，“所以你今晚喝了多少酒？”

“我一滴都没碰！”Tugger想也不想就说。但Misto跳动的眉毛立刻让他意识到对方刚才肯定闻到了自己嘴里的酒味，“好吧，喝了一杯——不到一杯。真的。”

他才不会说他在临走前从吧台上要了一杯酒，目的是让自己为即将要做的事情鼓足勇气。

“你知道你现在在哪吗？在干什么？跟谁在一起？”Misto的语气里没多少不满，反而充满了对Tugger精神状态的真挚担忧。

“哦！看在上帝的份上！”Tugger重重地敲了一下手边的床头柜，“要我告诉你多少遍我没醉！”

“很好，那你现在就应该还在那个该死的酒吧里！” Misto的声音里终于出现了应有的恼火，“你应该正在跟一个或者一个以上的女孩搞在一起，在厕所或者更衣室或者是哪个小破旅店，而不是杰里科老宅，特别是在我的房间里！”

Tugger突然间闭上了嘴。

Misto抹了一把仍在额前滴水的头发，叹气道，“所以你到底在干什么？”

Tugger闭上眼睛深深吸了一口气。就是现在，他要赶在那团在身体的血管中到处流窜以至于几乎要鼓胀到爆裂的冲动与勇气消耗殆尽之前，完成他想做的事情——他睁开双眼，用Misto完全来不及反应的速度，一把将他按倒在床上。

“——Tugger！”

“闭上嘴先听我说！”他从来没用这种居高临下的姿势看过Misto的眼睛。他忽然意识到他眼睛的颜色是纯粹的蓝，和家族里的所有人都不一样。

“Misto，我跟你保证，我现在非常、非常清醒。我完全知道自己在做什么。我——”他的胸口起伏了一下， “我在台上看到你的时候我就知道我今晚想要的是你，不是她们，懂吗？”

身下的人不知在什么时候停下了挣扎，面容恢复了以往的平静。

“只是今晚吗？”

“什么？”

“你应该还没忘记——明天你还得跟我坐一张桌子上吃饭吧？而且桌子上还会有Gus，Bustopher Jones和老Deuteronomy？我不觉得我是你今晚一夜情的最佳人选——”

“这个时候别提他们的名字！”Tugger痛苦地嘟囔道，但是他忽然回过神来，“噢，我不是那个意思……我不是说只想就今晚这一次，像个临时消遣什么的……”他的声音小了下去。

Misto美丽的眼睛像是忽然有了魔力，深邃而幽远，“你说什么？”

“嘶……我不知道……我想象中会发生很多次……我是说像那种长期的……而且在这期间我肯定就不会跟别人——”

他没注意到被他按住胳膊的男孩脸上的表情变得很温柔。

“你得考虑到一点，我和她们不一样。我会一直在这里。”

“什么？”Tugger一时没有反应过来。

Misto叹了一口气，“就是说，如果你几天之后，或者几周之后，感到厌烦了，而我还是会住在杰里科老宅。到时候，我们就得面对无休止的尴尬了。不像你外面的那些女朋友，毕竟我们还是不得不经常碰面——”他想了一下，补充道，“我数了，她们每一个都没有超过三个月。”

“所以你对于我接下来想干的事情没有意见？”Tugger惊异地说。

“你到底有没有听懂我在说什么？”

“我听懂了，”Tugger迅速回答，感到自己的心跳错乱了一拍，但随之而来的是整颗心被越涨越高的喜悦所充满，“我——我想那应该不会发生的，因为，因为——”

他忙乱地寻找一个足够有说服力的理由，Misto不会被任何蹩脚的借口所迷惑。但是，该死，他现在找不到。他甚至觉得自己现在已经不能说出一句完整且有条理的话了。他现在只能感受到由于即将面对那个从无穷远处呼啸而来的未知的东西而产生的狂喜和眩晕，

“我不知道怎么向你保证，但是，Misto，我保证，那根本不会发生——就算那发生了——不对，我觉得说不定你会先厌烦我，因为你平时已经被我搞得够烦了——”

“这么说也不是没有可能。”

“啊？”

“我确实从来没遇到过比你更讨厌的人了。”

Misto的头发在床单上洇开一片水迹。他把自己的手臂从Tugger早已放松了的双手下抽出来，环上了他的脖子。转瞬间，停不下来的亲吻让他们几乎为此而窒息，直到两人都感受到欲望的火焰在他们紧贴着的腰部燃烧。

哪怕在几年后，他不愿意再触及任何和Mistoffelees有关的回忆，他也只是把关于那个夜晚的美丽影像封存在了心里。他的生命泾渭分明地在22岁的时间点上分成了两个部分，并且他拒绝将自己对那个人的怒意和诅咒与那些夏日的片段重叠在一起。

那个夏天，Tugger一反常态，把自己的大多数时光都留在杰里科老宅——当然是为了和Misto在一起。他们在Rumpus那栋小楼里度过绝大多数的时间（Tugger甚至怀疑过Rumpus会不会在那个夏天里最终对此有所察觉）。

但每天出入杰里科老宅的人员实在过多，而Tugger毕竟还得跟自己的家人生活在同一栋楼里。于是他和Misto不得不改变策略，把这当成一个刺激而令人愉悦的偷情游戏，并且双方都逐渐开始对此着迷。他们躲过夏季里来长住的、其实并无血缘关系的表姐妹们，回避开众多出入于客厅与会议室的家族手下们，在楼梯的转角处蜻蜓点水般地接吻，在悬挂着颜料已经剥落的油画的陈年储藏室里紧紧地快速相拥，甚至在厨房缭绕的蒸汽中，Tugger会突然勒住正在无聊地把玩着生菜的Misto的脖子，向他的耳边小声说出一句下流的话，于是Misto满脸通红地回击他。当守在煎锅和烤箱前的Jellyrolum无意中回过头的时候，两个人就迅速将其演变成拳脚相加，假装这只是一场无伤大雅的打闹。

“Tugger！我简直不能想象你还这么胡闹！放过可怜的小Misto吧！”他母亲端着锅铲，怒气冲冲地说。

在家里的时光总是让Tugger无事可做。比起在自己的房间里，他更喜欢躺在Misto的床上，让他陪他一起听他收藏的唱片。

“等你大学毕业之后，你也会加入那些整天为金钱和肉体奔忙的人群。”

“是啊，谁让这里是纽约。”Misto伸手揽住他的脖子，将头靠在他的胸膛上。

Tugger突然觉得整个氛围无比的合适。现在和他躺在一起的人，是陪伴他长大的最理解他的人。那一瞬间，他看到世界在向他欢呼雀跃地挥手，没有什么能阻碍他去过他想过的生活。

“但是我不想待在纽约，我想去洛杉矶。”

“从东海岸跑到西海岸，真是好主意。”

“我真的想。”Tugger翻身坐起来， “天使之城。你知道我的意思，待在纽约，只要他们还能够得到我，一定会抓我去掺和家里的生意。”

“所以你就要丢下我去美国的另一端了？”Misto戏谑地说，把手插进Tugger的头发里用力揉搓。Tugger知道Misto不能容忍别人弄乱自己的黑发，但是他自己就从不介意。事实上，Misto说那样让他看起来更加狂野和性感。

“你可以去加州上大学。”Tugger不假思索地说。这个突如其来的念头让他整个人都兴奋了起来，“伯克利，斯坦福，怎么样？然后我们还能继续在一起，而且还可以远离那些老家伙们。还有比这更好的安排吗？”

Misto为他不适当的用词皱起了脸，但是没有反驳。他只是看着Tugger的眼睛微笑。那个笑容美丽得有点忧伤，不过也可能只是Tugger的错觉。

“你在担心什么？担心我在洛杉矶会穷困潦倒，无人问津吗？”

“不，我认为你会在洛杉矶发展得很好……”Misto的声音慢慢地低了下去，眼神遥远。

“嗨，我没有说我马上就要去。”看着Misto构想自己未来的样子，Tugger觉得他认真得有点好笑。

“我是说真的，洛杉矶适合你。”

“好吧，洛杉矶也有很好的大学，你可以去读任何你想读的专业……我记得你说过想读文学？”

Misto只是温柔地微笑，看来不准备回答。但是Tugger躺回床上，期待地看着他。他最后只好伸出手抚摸Tugger的下颌，像在安抚一只巨大但是温顺的猫咪，“那是很久以前的事了。你居然还记得。”

盛夏进入最热烈的尾声，蝉鸣在街道上不知疲倦地响起。老Deuteronomy总是和他的两个儿子还有孙辈们在一起吃晚饭。像往常一样，Tugger不得不坐在Munkustrap和Skimbleshanks中间。他看见Victoria在和Misto说话，而斜对面的Macavity依旧是那副已经看熟悉了的阴沉表情。但是那一天从一开始就有点不对劲。

他说不出来哪里不对。Misto还是在每一次和他对视的时候露出一贯的小小的微笑。哪怕是半个小时前在楼梯口，他从身后突然勾住他的脖子的时候，Misto也像往常一样波澜不惊，温柔地转过头直接把脸埋在他的颈窝里。但是， Tugger知道一定有哪里是不一样的，而且他焦虑地发现自己说不出来。这才是最糟糕的事情。

那种越缠越紧的、让他喘不过气的窒息感，在老Deuteronomy从他的座位上站起来的时候，达到了顶峰。

Tugger不明白老Deuteronomy为什么要站起来，而且手里拿着一个高脚杯。为什么今天饭桌上每个人面前都有一个高脚杯——

“Mistoffelees已经被哥伦比亚大学的法律系录取，让我们祝愿这个孩子未来的律师生涯一帆风顺。”

什么？！Tugger的大脑在一瞬间几乎被过载的信息塞满。他以为自己听错了，但是他非常清楚并没有。律师？Misto？当律师？！

他看到饭桌上的所有人都举起杯子示意。Bustopher Jones在用力地拍Misto的肩膀，Victoria激动地搂住他的一只胳膊摇晃，Gus露出淡淡的微笑。甚至连Macavity都好像没那么阴沉了，说了一句祝贺之类的话……

他不知道自己的表情在那个时候看起来是什么样子的，因为他已经被在一瞬间爆炸出的惊诧、难以置信和逐渐升腾起来的愤怒冲击得无法控制自己的脸部肌肉。他不记得自己有没有跟着其他人一起举杯庆贺，他模模糊糊听到他们在说什么“律师事务所”，“熟悉之后再参与家里的事”……他的双眼甚至无法聚焦到他对面的那个人的身上。他所有的记忆，就是关于他如何用残留的最后一点意志力控制着自己，不至于当场摔下餐具然后推翻所有的桌椅。

他不知道自己是怎么结束那顿饭的，又怎么老老实实地（也许是被Munk强行摁着）送老Deuteronomy和Gus和Bustopher Jones离开餐厅，看着Misto和Skimble一起出了门。他看不清他在出门前有没有朝自己的方向看了一眼……

他站在Rumpus住处的门前，按了门铃。他一向是翻窗户进去的，但是这一次他根本没想到过这个选项。

第一声铃响还没结束，Misto就开了门。

他们面对面地站立在门的内外两侧。Tugger在来的路上想好了无数愤怒的质问和可能发生的争执，但是他现在只是不作声地用力平复自己的呼吸。他不知道他的第一句话应该说什么，或者他应该先把Misto一把推在墙上，以表达一下自己的怒火？还是说，Misto是不得已，也许老Deuteronomy暗示他或者强迫了他什么？这个想法让他突然又升起了一点希望，他张开嘴——

“对不起。”Misto先开了口。他稍稍低垂下眼睛，但是没有回避Tugger的目光。

Tugger的心下沉了。

“为了什么？”

“我……不能和你一起去加州了。”

Tugger难以置信地看着Misto。对方低垂着头，似乎在等他的回应。但是——这不对，这完全不对。这和加州没有关系。他根本不是为了他去不去加州来找他的。Mistoffelees愿意在哪里读书都他妈的没有关系，他从头到尾都根本没有要把他拴在自己身边的意思！这明明是另一个问题，而Misto知道这个问题，而且他正在该死的回避——

“我以为你会去读文学。”他听见的声音冷静得不像自己发出来的。

“本质差不多，都是语言的艺术，我想。”Misto试图露出一个微笑，就是这微笑让Tugger终于丧失了全部的自控力。

“为什么是法律？！”他听见自己在叫喊，“告诉我为什么你要去读法律？！”

他还有一连串的问题。你为什么要去当律师？！为什么老Deuteronomy、Gus还有Bustopher Jones，为什么他们比我先知道你要去当律师？！你什么时候做出这个决定？！你瞒了我多久？！你为什么不告诉我？！

他心里有一个不断旋转的恐惧，一个猜测，一个不负责任的臆想。但是他绝不会承认的，他不会承认这和自己的选择有任何的关系……

他不记得他们争吵的细节了。Misto基本上一直保持着比他多得多的镇定，拼命地对他说对不起，试图解释和进行一些无效的安抚。但是他们都知道他们正在回避的那个问题和回答。而Misto所做的一切只会让他的愤怒更加猛烈。他们争吵了好几天，或许有一两个星期。他尽量躲着家里的其他人进行争吵，但是最后即使是住在另一栋楼的Skimble都察觉到了他浑身的火气和散发出的被背叛一样的绝望。

他只记得最后那一次争吵。因为Misto在他无休止的重复的诘问之中，终于爆发出了他整个过程里唯一喊出来的一句话：

“因为我看得出来杰里科家族现在迫在眉睫地需要一个自己人做律师！”

他冷笑道，“所以你准备把后半生都奉献给杰里科家族了吗？”

“Tugger——”

“你觉得你自己是杰里科家族的人吗？布鲁克林的野种。”

Misto猛地睁大了眼睛。

他知道这句话意味着什么——Macavity在Misto刚来家里不久的时候就用相同的话侮辱过他。Misto当时只是愣了一下，看上去毫不在意，但无意间路过的Tugger当场就和Macavity打了一架。两个少年从楼梯上一路滚到楼下，动静之大，用力之凶狠，最后逼得Munk不得不跑到隔壁找来Bustopher Jones才把他俩拆开，并且勒令Macavity不准再用任何方式侮辱Misto。好笑。Macavity自己的父亲是谁从来也没人知道。老Deuteronomy只是说那是一个不幸的年轻人，而那次意外让Grizabella悲痛过度，精神失常。

他看见Misto瞪圆的双眼。他迫切地在那里面寻找愤怒的火苗。他希望Misto能打自己一个耳光，然后他俩就可以打一架。他当然不会真的揍他——只要Misto能撕掉他那个冷静的温柔的面具，然后在他的怀里痛哭失声。他会安慰他，他会带着他一起走，去任何人都不能强迫他们做选择的地方。只要他愿意向他确认这一点……

但是他只是站在那里，嘴角抽动。Tugger觉得有一瞬间他看到了那双蓝色的眼睛里有泪光一闪而过。但是Misto始终没有开口说话，直到他再次恢复平静的，紧紧地抿着嘴的表情。

一周后，没有留下任何纸条，Tugger一个人坐上了去洛杉矶的飞机。

在最初几个月的碰壁后，Tugger很快在洛杉矶大放异彩。他用The Rum Tum Tugger的名字出道，下定决心和杰里科家族撇清一切关系。除了演出和专辑，他甚至还参演了几个好莱坞电影的配角，但是拒绝出演主角。和他自己所了解的一样，他简直是为舞台而生。他只要手拿话筒，每一次随意地扭动胯部就能引起无数女孩的一轮尖叫。那些尖叫和激情相比那个狭小而闷热的酒吧当然不可同日而语。

他在那些女孩们的身上寻找他想要去记住的新的痕迹。床单上散落着的卷曲长发，小麦色的手臂和大腿，金色的唇膏，飞扬的浓烈的玫瑰与鸢尾花的气息，薄薄的抹胸揉成一团后小得可以塞进火柴盒里，亮绿色的镂空高跟鞋，表面上镶嵌着彩色碎钻的脚趾……那些身体都那么柔软。她们中的绝大多数都没有那个人那么聪明——她们看他的眼神像是在看闪闪发光的钻石，里面除了难以自拔的渴望之外别无他物。但是他不在乎，他知道自己总有一天能忘记。

他怀疑Mistoffelees跟那些老家伙们说了什么，因为他并没有收到意料之中的来自家族的震怒。杰里科家族的手没那么长，但是派人来洛杉矶把他抓回曼哈顿老宅还是绰绰有余。然而，除了Munkustrap不知从哪里得到了他的住所和唱片公司的联系方式，给他打了几个电话之外，没有其他人，尤其是任何长辈命令他回家。和Munk的几次通话都以Tugger的挂断告终之后，他总算愿意和Alonzo保持着间或的联系。

他收到过Mistoffelees寄给他的一封信，信中只字未提Tugger想看到的任何内容，只是以清楚的条理和缜密而无可辩驳的逻辑向他阐述了他选择法律专业的原因。Tugger只看了一遍就把信撕碎了扔进垃圾桶。他没有回信，而此后Mistoffelees也没有再联系过他。

他离开纽约差不多一年半以后，Bombalurina在某一天突然出现在了洛杉矶。这个美艳得带有凶悍之气的红发姑娘和Tugger年纪相仿。对于自己离开东海岸的理由，她淡淡地说“不想面对一桩接受不了的婚姻”，于是来到加州开展新生活。

Bombalurina是他的二婶Jennyanydots的侄女，在Tugger离开纽约前和他的关系一向不错。他当即决定让她担任一部分自己的经纪人工作。倒不是说现有的经纪人让他不满意——事实上，他知道自己无论如何撇清，三千公里外那座白色的宅院都是他的过去，甚至也将如影随形地伴随着他的未来。有一个知根知底的人接管自己的事情总比外人要可靠得多。

Bomba并不介意被人认为是Tugger的情人。考虑到她的美丽，被误以为和摇滚明星是一对可以帮她省去很多不必要的口舌。这让Tugger甚至认真地考虑过一个想法，如果十年后Bomba还没有嫁人，他们俩结婚或许是个不错的主意

那天他说出这句话的时候Bomba正在低头涂指甲油。她穿着浴袍坐在扶手椅上，拖鞋危险地悬在脚尖。红头发的美人连眼皮都没抬，冷冷地说Tugger我允许你把这句话留到棺材里跟主持你下葬的神父去说。以后你只要敢提一次，我就把你的手指切一根下来，用瑞士军刀，而且是最小号的那一把。

Tugger离家三年后，三千公里外的纽约，Mistoffelees律师声名鹊起。

Tugger从不看报，但Bomba似乎总能在无意中、在适当的时候，让他看到她随手放在桌子上的报纸。照片上的那个年轻人每一次都穿着黑色的西装，眼神冷峻，面容美丽得宛如天神。然而新闻的内容大多都是记者们在用愤怒的笔触控告这个年轻的天才律师。他们说他在法官和陪审团面前颠倒黑白，怀疑他是从地狱来的使者，从魔鬼那里学会了如何操纵人心。神圣的法庭对他来说只是表演戏法的舞台，而他则是那个把陪审团当成无知的观众来循循善诱的魔术师。

无论是罪大恶极的刑事罪犯，还是触犯众怒的商业巨头，只要Mistoffelees接手，就没有他打不赢的官司。即使他的代理人因强行关闭工厂导致员工自杀，或是在企业生产流程中排放大量有害化工废料以至几百人的健康受到损害，Mistoffelees律师也能让法庭判决的罚款数目都降到最低。环保组织和工人们在法庭外游行示威，报纸上的舆论指责铺天盖地，扛着长枪短炮的记者和情绪激动的民众对他高声叫喊，但Mistoffelees从不为所动。

除了那一次。

Mistoffelees出身于杰里科家族并且为他们做事几乎是业内公开的秘密，尽管他让人们称呼他为Mistoffelees先生，他自己也从未改姓为Jellicle。那一场法庭辩论结束后，记者们蜂拥而上，争相询问他和那个几十年前在纽约呼风唤雨的黑手党家族是什么关系，他是否也干过血腥的营生？他有没有摸过枪，杀过人？否则，怎么能解释他的心肠之硬，理智之冰冷，打赢的每一笔官司背后都践踏着普通人的权益甚至鲜血？

Mistoffelees一向对记者们的拥堵置若罔闻。但是那天，他出人意料地低声拦住了那个永远寸步不离、右眼周围有着一大块褐色胎记的保镖。他对着数不清的闪光灯和将话筒塞到他面前的记者们举起了那双线条优美的手，全场霎时间鸦雀无声。他缓缓地开口，相比起辩论时的激昂尖锐，他现在的声音温和而迷人。

“先生们，我以我父亲的名义发誓，这双手从未向任何一个人开过枪。”

他在众多记者包围之中举起双手的照片在第二天登上了纽约报纸的头版，形成一种奇异的反差，就好像他才是恶魔围攻之下那个圣洁的天使。黑体加粗的标题在日后被无数评论员反复引用：他的双手从未开过枪，沾染过的血腥却比一百个杀手还要多。

“然而，我们不得不承认——法庭外同样聚集着许多Mistoffelees先生的支持者，而这其中年轻女性所占的比例令人惊异地十分可观。这位年轻而事业有成的律师因其专业的风度、自律乃至严苛的处世态度和具有迷惑性的容貌，用一种他自己恐怕都未曾料到的方式吸引了相当数量的追随者。”一位不愿意透露姓名的评论家用遗憾的口吻这样写道。

Tugger看着几步之外正在低头开门的Mistoffelees，想到那条新闻，忍不住在心里冷笑一声。Mistoffelees开了房间的门，快步钻了进去。几秒种后，向门外依然站着的Tugger道，“进来。”

Tugger不想像个任他摆布的应召女郎一样听话。但是他下一秒就反手抓住了Tugger的衣领，把他拽了进来。“砰”一声锁上房间的门。

“你他妈在干什——”

话还没说完，Mistoffelees就把他拉向自己，然后踮起脚狠狠地吻了上去。

Tugger只用了一秒就开始回应他。他激烈地和他纠缠在一起。一半是突然迸发的激情，一半是愤怒——长久以来的，加上刚才又积累上的一点儿。他搞不清楚是谁先把谁往床的方向拖，但是等他的膝盖磕到床沿时，他才发现对方的领口已经被自己扯乱了。

“想跟我上床就不应该穿西装来找我，” 他脱下Mistoffelees的外套，但是在领带那里受到了阻碍。他气恼地决定不去管它，然后又发现他的衬衫扣子太多，皮带也难以操作，“待会儿衣服就该毁了，律师先生。”

“你以为我只有一套西装吗？”对方气喘吁吁地终于开始在嘴上反击。他用力把Tugger推倒在床上。

Tugger突然打住，震惊地看到Mistoffelees几乎不费任何力气，像变魔术一样解开了他的皮带，然后——低下了头。

“你今天真的——噢！”他赶在那声呻吟彻底从嘴里滑出来之前，把它生生扼在了喉咙里。

Mistoffelees的动作和多年前一样青涩但是莽撞。但是这还是不一样。Tugger看着天花板。这应该是紧张的，试探的，温柔的，而现在的他带着坚定的决心和意志力，像是拼命而决绝地完成他计划之中的一个任务。

他不知道现在伸手去碰他的头发合不合适。如果是以前的话他会的，但是现在他已经混乱了。因为Mistoffelees的举动让他不可抑制地想起发生在那间卧室里的夏天，但是现在这个人并不是他的18岁的Misto。他是Mistoffelees先生，是每一次都不请自来地出现在他面前，最后总能让他烦躁万分的魔鬼……

当然，Tugger已经知道了是什么让他今天这么的不正常。

但是这不应该。现在的Mistoffelees明明已经有能力把这件事藏起来了，就像对待其他发生在他生命里的糟糕的事情一样。然后他就可以继续用那种该死的冷静和克制，在每个出人意料的时刻把Tugger逼疯，然后冷冷地看着，丝毫不受影响……

……不行，不能在这里……

他突然想到自己忘了提前提醒对方一声，但是Mistoffelees只是保持着那个姿势一动不动。直到他立起身，随意地伸手抹掉了嘴角那丝逃逸出来的白色液体，一言不发。Tugger看到Mistoffelees的眼眶竟然有点发红。

一定是威士忌的作用起效了。Tugger在心里思考自己现在距离被逼疯还有多远。他还有一半的脑子还停留在五年前的夏日里，而那一部分命令他现在就去吻他，但是Mistoffelees显然没有在期待这个吻。算了。

他伸手拉过Mistoffelees，开始认真地解他的衬衫。

“Misto——ffelees？”

“怎么？”

“你还——好吗？”

“我好得很。”

Tugger已经懒得为他在这种时候还这么欠揍而恼火。因为Mistoffelees眼下正拥着他的脖子，把下巴挨在他的肩膀上，维持着这个别扭的姿势，坚决不让他看见自己的脸。

那很奇怪。自从他离家后，他就再也没见过Mistoffelees有过任何在他控制能力范围以外的情绪流露。当然，他们见面的次数一只手就数的过来。

即使是他真的挥拳揍了他那次，准确地说，在是今年的年初。他来到洛杉矶的第五年，也是他们五年来的第一次见面。

加州的冬天不冷，但春天毕竟还没到来。没有任何预兆地，Alonzo忽然用一个陌生的号码给他打来了电话，用温和但相较以往更加急促的声音通知他两天后家里将派人来见他，要求他安排一个“务必私密”的会面，并叮嘱他不要联系自己，所派来的那个人可以代表家族的一切权力。他不听Tugger的任何反驳，只是同他再三确认会面的时间与重要性后就快速地挂断。

Tugger放下电话想问问Bomba知不知道这是怎么回事，但是她那段时间总是见不到人影，只有在处理工作的时候才会匆匆出现，脸上带着比以往更华丽的浓妆。

他把会面安排在一个私人的小型会谈室，思考着谁会来访。

Alonzo用的词是“派人”，所以杰里科家族终于想起来有个流落在天边的小儿子，准备把他抓回去好好管教了？不，如果那样的话Alonzo没必要安排这场会面。而且，除了老Deuteronomy和 Bustopher Jones，他不认为家里有谁能把他从洛杉矶带走。就算这两个人真的来了——在这座城市近五年的闯荡生涯带给他的可并不止是名声和钱财。

他躺在会谈室的真皮沙发上，直到一阵短促而克制的敲门声响起。他一个箭步跃起，大步走到门口，在开门前眼前闪现过无数可能的人影。Munk？Skimble？还是老Deuteronomy手下的那些年龄也可以当自己父亲的顾问们之中的一个？

他打开了门。

眼前的场景大大出乎他的意料。站在他面前的是一个肤色偏暗的女性，身材窈窕，上挑的眉眼让他想起《埃及艳后》里风情万种的伊丽莎白泰勒。看到身材高大的摇滚明星，她不自觉地微微睁大眼睛，但是随即掩饰住了自己的惊讶。这个反应是绝大多数女性在第一次见到他时都会有的。Tugger挑起眉毛，露出一抹微笑。

他主动伸出右手。“我是Rum Tum Tugger。我以为来的会是哪个讨人厌的老家伙，穿西装的那种，没想到会是这么美丽的女性。我相信我们接下来的会谈会相当愉快。”

他敏锐地捕捉到眼前的女子移开的目光里带了一丝羞涩。很好。

她伸出手和他相握，“我是Cassandra。”

“所以，”Tugger转身引着她走进会议室，随意地问，“杰里科派你来有什么打算？不要告诉我他们以为派了这样一位美女来就能把我抓回纽约，虽然我会说这值得一试。”他刻意在最后一句话里加入了粉丝们津津乐道的摇滚明星的独特尾音，显得尤为诱惑。

Cassandra只是抿嘴一笑，走到低矮的茶几前放下手中的公文包。Tugger向后靠在沙发上，举起茶几上的玻璃杯，将一条腿搭上另一个膝盖。她打开公文包侧边的密码锁，拿出放在不同夹层里的文件，还有几个小盒子。干净而简洁的动作让人想起下手精准熟练的外科医生，和她曼妙的身姿却不太相符。

“我只是Mistoffelees先生的助手，Tugger先生。”她的话音里带着轻飘飘的干练，似乎完全没注意到Tugger一下子从沙发上站了起来，瞪圆了双眼，“他马上会到这里，具体的事务由他来和您协调。”

Tugger这才注意到Cassandra没有关上会议室的门，而是虚掩着留了一条缝。该死！

他还没来得及确定自己应该说“好的”还是“让那个家伙立刻从这里滚出去”，会谈室的门已经被再度推开。

那个人，那个他已经在报纸上看到过无数遍的由黑白灰三种颗粒构成的影像，终于真实地出现在他眼前。他穿着剪裁得体的黑色西装，像个幽灵一样走了进来，黑色的皮鞋踩在地毯上几乎没发出任何声响。从窗户外透进来的阳光看起来简直能灼痛他的皮肤。

Mistoffelees走到桌子旁边，走向Tugger，直到离他只有两三英尺远，然后扬起头。

他还是Tugger记忆里的身高，面对面时需要抬头才能对视上他的眼睛。但是他相比他离家前的时候似乎瘦得多了，下巴的轮廓单薄而锋利。“下午好。”他忽然说。除了嘴唇没有其他地方动一下。Tugger记得这双眼睛曾经明亮清澈，而如今在从眼角蔓延开的浅浅的阴影的映衬下，那里面的蓝色代表的是平静和锐利。

Cassandra在Mistoffelees进来后就退到了另一个沙发背后站立，低下头表明自己不会参与他们的谈话。但是即使是这样，Tugger也发觉她的存在格外碍眼。但是让她出去了又怎么样呢？他应该说些什么？Misto……家族派他来做什么？是他自己要求来的吗？

五年，他竟然过了五年才来见他。

但是他的神态里没有一丝喜悦或者愧疚，就像是这是他的另一桩公务……

“我没看到你那个显眼的保镖。”Tugger的手里紧紧地攥着那个他一直没放下的玻璃杯，“脸上有胎记的那个。”

“你是说Tumble吗？”Mistoffelees眯起双眼。他以前在思考的时候也会这样做，还会咬着手里的笔或者咬着嘴唇，但是现在这个动作只是让他看起来更像个冷酷的律师，“Cassandra足够了。”

空气再次变得静默。这是他们之间五年之后的第一次对话。接下来他应该说什么？有Cassandra在场，Tugger不认为他能从五年前的不辞而别谈起。但是……所以Misto是来找他的吗？在五年之后，他终于想起来洛杉矶找他了？

“我想你最近没有回纽约的打算，对吗？”在他思维一团乱麻的时候，眼前的人静静地再度开了口。但是和他想象的不太一样。

“当然。”

“你还打算回去吗？”

Tugger皱起眉头。对方话语里的意味让他感到困惑。“回家？不可能。我离开纽约就是因为不想和杰里科家族扯上关系。”

他露出一个若有若无的微笑，所以现在Misto果真要劝他回去了吗？真是有趣，他应该知道他根本就是促成他离开的导火索——

“很好。”Mistoffelees从自己带着的公文包里取出一沓文件，递给他，像是一切都在预料之内，“那么在这里把这个签了吧。”

“什么？”

Tugger目瞪口呆地接过文件。他只扫了一眼就看到最上面那一张上面写着他的名字，Tugger Jellicle，自愿解除与杰里科家族的关系。最下面的落款处，老Deuteronomy已经签了字。他认得那特殊的笔迹。纸上其他的地方密密麻麻地列举着由杰里科家族派注给他的现款和房产。

“这他妈是什么？”他不敢置信地看着眼前的人。

“已经算过了，这是最有利于你的分配——”

“Mistoffelees，我是说这他妈是什么？什么叫我自愿解除和杰里科家族的关系？”

Mistoffelees扬起下巴，停顿了一会儿，像是在思考如何向一个孩童解释地球绕着太阳转的原因，“你不是一直想解除关系吗？”

Tugger手里的玻璃杯被摔碎在茶几上。下一秒，他就挥拳向Mistoffelees的脸上打了过去。力道大到他甚至觉得听到了他的颧骨和自己的右拳碰撞发出的响声。余光里不远处的Cassandra在刹那间绷紧了全身，仿佛一条蓄势待发的蛇一样直立了起来，一瞬间几乎可以闻到空气里剑拔弩张的凶狠。但是这个错觉转瞬即逝。异国风情的美女只是抬起了头，紧紧地盯着她的上司。

Mistoffelees的呼吸紊乱了。但是他甚至都没有躲一下。他的右手轻轻向后摆动。

“你怎么敢——”Tugger看见Mistoffelees的左脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，还有他的下眼睑，“这是什么？你报复我的计策？”他现在不在乎这屋子里还有没有别人在场了。他怎么敢这么做？

Mistoffelees连眉头都没有皱一下。他示意Tugger继续看他手里的文件。

Tugger又粗略地扫了一遍文件。上面的内容简明而精炼，可以猜想出就是出自眼前律师的手笔。他坐下来，心里迅速计算了一下。他清楚Mistoffelees没有说谎。即使他不出走，日后在第三代杰里科中选择家族领袖也轮不到他。现在提前分配产业并不会让他损失任何东西，甚至有可能更有利于他。

但是他怎么敢就这么跑过来，跟他说这样的话？

“老Deuteronomy要退休了，这是我们已经商量好的。你不回去，就得给你送过来签。”

Mistoffelees的语气就像Tugger只是在埋怨而已，而他负责平心静气地解释一切。

但是他就这么冠冕堂皇地站在这里，就好像自己是杰里科家族的代言人一样？

Tugger重新站起身，冷冷地打量他，“你应该知道无论我有没有解除关系，我身上都流淌着杰里科的血，而你没有。”

“我知道。但是我现在可以代表杰里科家族履行法律事务，无论是在你还是其他任何人面前，” Mistoffelees从上衣口袋里拿出手帕，轻轻地擦拭了一下脸颊，Tugger看到他的鼻翼左侧已经有细密的血珠渗出来，“你不用怀疑这份文件的真实性。

Tugger知道自己依然在愤怒，但是现在他的愤怒里混杂了困惑和突如其来的陌生感，“所以你就这么——你知道我在说什么，五年——”

“我知道你可能需要解释，毕竟我们这次造访得太突然。”Mistoffelees打断他的话， “但是我没有时间了。Alonzo应该跟你说过一切听我的安排。现在家里的事情太多，不过和你无关。你要相信……相信Alonzo。”他几乎显得有些倦怠，但是那更像是因为卸下了什么多余的东西而胸有成竹，而不是因为脸上那块正在迅速扩大的红肿。那对他来说只是一块无关痛痒的色彩而已。

Tugger深吸了一口气。他想要的解释显然不是这个。但是Mistoffelees斩钉截铁的语气让他忽然没了说话的意愿。

眼前的这个人不是他记忆里那个优雅而灵动的少年了。他现在面对的是杰里科家族的王牌律师，那个即使站在法庭上面对正义与公平的天使，也能面不改色地说谎的律师。

他拿起笔，在落款处停顿了一下，“这上面的日期是五年前。”

“五年前有几处土地的产权还没变动，按照旧的规则对你来说更加有利。” 他淡淡地说，“我们只需要改个数字而已。”

Tugger从鼻孔里发出一声冷哼。也是。几十年前杰里科家族践踏过的纽约州法律数不胜数，何况只是篡改一份证明上的日期。

他忽然懒得再说什么，快速地在文件上签了字，印了指纹，然后冷冷地把那沓纸甩给面前依旧笔直地站着的人。Mistoffelees仔细地把文件的边角抚平，分开装进公文包里。他把茶几上剩下的几张文件整理成一沓，“这些你留下，其余的我带回去。”

Tugger突然意识到他要走了。“就这样？”

Mistoffelees抬起头，“对。我来就是为了这件事。交接手续已经提前办好了，今晚我回去之后就能生效，如果你想查证那些财产的话。”

“你没有什么——”Tugger又看了一眼Cassandra，后者正在低头收拾茶几上的装了油泥的印盒。

“过两天在纽约还有个官司。我得走了。”

Tugger忽然感觉今天的会面只是Mistoffelees律师日程表里的众多小麻烦之中的一个，而现在自己这个小麻烦已然被他顺利解决。他的齿轮发出了“咔哒”一声响，转动到了下一个啮合点。

Tugger看见他的左脸又有血珠渗出来。但是Mistoffelees没有去管它。

关上皮包，他和他美丽的助手向门外走去。Cassandra先他一步出了门。黑衣的律师扶住门把手，向没有移动的Tugger说，“再见。”

他没有等来Tugger的回应。他迟疑了一下，便轻轻带上了会谈室的门。

摇滚明星站在原地。他伸出右脚，把一块玻璃碎片深深地碾进地毯里，过了许久，他翕动着嘴唇，“再见，Mistoffelees先生。”

三天后的清晨，从来没有在早饭之前找过他的Bombalurina在一阵猛烈的敲门声之后走进了他的房间，重重地把一份发行全国的财经报纸丢在他的桌前。她在Tugger开口询问之前冲他威胁地做出一个手势，混合了“别问我”和 “你自己看”的意思，便转头大步走了出去。

Tugger只扫了一眼就觉得脑袋里有什么东西在嗡嗡作响：来自纽约的年轻律师被聘请出战本世纪最庞大的两个石油帝国间的官司。

照片里的原告方席位上，那个一向整洁而高贵的年轻人左半边脸上的伤痕被无限放大。记者们激动地猜测着这位诡辩之神，法律界最有潜力的优秀律师，是否因为参与这个官司而遭受到被告方的攻击。

他追出去找Bomba，但后者拒绝和他讨论任何有关杰里科家族的事情。而Alonzo提醒过他这段时间不要给任何人打电话。Tugger一时之间突然发现自己竟然果真和家族切断了联系。

他养成了每天去报摊前转一圈的习惯，尽管他并不知道自己想看的究竟是什么。

两个月后，报纸用头版头条刊登了石油官司结束的消息，原告方大获全胜，Mistoffelees律师再次书写了自己自接手业务以来从未有过败绩的传奇。Tugger浏览着报纸，在第二页的最下角，他竟然看到了一个本来不应该出现在报纸上的名字：Munkustrap Jellicle出任原告方产业位于纽约分部的负责人。

Jellicle家族成员的名字通常不应该出现在公众视野里……不过也许他们影响不了这么大发行量的报纸……

他快速地翻着报纸，终于找到了那个不起眼的段落。Munkustrap……顺利接任……股价上涨……等等！“四个月前因多项嫌疑罪名而入狱的Bustopher Jones Jellicle同时于今天一早被释放”。记者义愤填膺地在报纸的角落里发问：“罪名几乎板上钉钉的杰里科家族凭什么能全身而退？”

什么罪名？Tugger疯狂地将报纸来回翻找，但是除此之外再也没有更多的信息。他当然熟知自己的家族早期为了立足和扩张势力用过的那些手段。但是自从Munk出生之后，老Deuteronomy一向都致力于家族的合法化，包括洗白生意，安插亲信，与政界上层结交等等。家族怎么可能突然在这种时候犯下明目张胆的罪行来？

Tugger火速去了Bombalurina的住处。她还在做出门前的准备。面对Tugger，她坚持道，“这与我们无关。我们当初就说好的，永远不过问他们的事。”她的目光里隐隐带着威吓。

他无言地点点头，看着Bomba转身回到镜子前，继续用遮瑕笔在眼睛下方涂抹，随后用海绵小心地晕开。他漂亮的姑娘以前有在脸上用这么多化妆品吗？

但是这一次他不用再等报纸上的消息了。一周后，Alonzo打来了电话。

他依旧不愿在电话里多说，只是简短地告知他，Mistoffelees将在第二天晚上抵达洛杉矶。如果他愿意，可以和他见个面。Tugger还没来得及追问，电话又挂断了。

Mistoffelees一个人在夜里十点钟抵达洛杉矶。Cassandra没有跟来。

他坐在Tugger带他来到的这间小酒馆里，带来了老Deuteronomy正式退位，Munkustrap接手家族的消息。

Tugger首先注意到的是Mistoffelees比起上次见面又消瘦了许多。他感觉他穿的还是同一套西装，至少是同一款型。但是他的骨架现在几乎撑不起这身衣服。

他看着他脸上的伤痕。相比起两个多月前，它已经算是好得多了，但是一大圈紫黑色的淤青在他雪白肤色的对比下显得相当可怖。

“一个人来的吗？”他听见自己僵硬地开口。

“我在西雅图办事，顺便来一趟而已。”Mistoffelees把玩着酒杯，盯着Tugger身后的座椅靠背。

Tugger想问他家里是怎么回事，但是上一次自己挥拳打向Mistoffelees的场景却总是在眼前浮现。

“所以，Munk？直接跳到第三代选家族领袖吗？”他也对手里那个杯子的花纹产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“对。”

“那Macavity呢？”三个年纪相仿的兄长出现在他脑海中。Skimble在他离家前就已经进入了铁路部门，按照老Deuteronomy希望的那样，插手新兴的交通行业。但是Macavity……他记得家里私底下对于他和Munkustrap谁会是最后的继承者一直众说纷纭。

Mistoffelees迟疑了一会儿，“他说他会协助Munk。”

“对了，Munk和Demeter下个月要结婚了。”他忽然说，“我会帮你准备一份礼物。你有什么话要带给他们？还是你自己给Munk打电话？”他晃了晃酒杯，示意远处的服务员过来再倒上一杯，“你现在可以联系他们了。”

Tugger决定等一下再消化这个结婚的消息，“为什么？”

Mistoffelees斟酌着词句，“家里……那些事情办完了。如果你想恢复家族关系的话……现在也可以办理了。不过……”

Tugger用了一会儿工夫才推测出对方话里的含义。所以当初他来洛杉矶找他……他重新把目光移到他脸上的伤痕上，决定不去问这些事情。至少他不想从他嘴里听到这些。

“算了，现在这样挺好。”他截停了Mistoffelees话里的尾音，“Munk和Demeter？”他重复道，想起那个聪慧但是总有些过分谨慎的女孩子。“我一直以为她会嫁给Maca——”

他住了嘴。年少时的场景历历在目。Bombalurina气急败坏地站在书房的门口指责Macavity打牌使诈，而Demeter只是捂着嘴靠在她身上，弯起眼睛。被指责的那个对象丝毫没有了平日的阴沉，笑着拉上她们俩重新进了客房……

但是那是很久以前的事了，那个时候的自己甚至都还是个少年。如今的Bomba和他一样，已经多年不曾回过纽约。一切都在改变。

“我要回去参加他们的婚礼。”

对面的人旋转着杯子的动作突然停顿了。

“怎么，”Tugger讽刺道，“现在我已经不能进杰里科老宅了吗？”

“不，他们随时欢迎你回去。”Mistoffelees直视他的眼睛，“永远。”

他看了看手表，“我该走了。” 他告诉了他婚礼的日期。

Tugger看向酒馆墙上的挂钟。现在快12点了，他能往哪儿去？

“我来洛杉矶也只是顺便的事，告知你一下家里近期的变化而已。”Mistoffelees冷冷地说。他起身整理衣服，但是没有立刻离开座位。

“等一下。”

Mistoffelees停在那里。

Tugger不知道说什么。他突然迫切地不希望Mistoffelees现在就离开。或许只是因为他的目光总是无法从他脸上的那片明晃晃的伤痕上移开而已。他必须说点什么。哪怕他们方才的对话已经生硬得他不忍回忆。

“那个——你的脸怎么样了？”

Mistoffelees轻轻撇了一下嘴，“不会破相的。”

他又等了一会儿，有点不耐烦地说，“我要走了。”

“再等一下。”Tugger也站了起来。

“所以？”Mistoffelees询问地偏过头。他站的位置正好处在酒馆透明墙壁外那盏路灯的照耀之下。不知道是不是因为染上了路灯的光晕，那双眼睛现在看起来不像是一个冷静的律师的眼睛。

Tugger深深地吸了一口气，下定决心要说点什么。

“真的不会留疤吗？”

Mistoffelees没有回答，而是再次拢了一下衣领，像是一个无可奈何的讥讽。

“Tugger，我真的要走了。”他不易察觉地叹了口气，在桌面上放下一张钞票。Tugger猛地按住了他的手。

他为自己的冲动感到讶异。糟糕的是，他完全不知道接下来该怎么解释这个动作。

但是Mistoffelees没让他解释。

被他覆盖在手心里的那只手轻轻地翻转了过来，握住了他的手。Tugger看向那双被路灯照亮的眼睛。温暖的橘黄色光线涂抹在他的脸上。

他们俩都没有再说话。Tugger放开手。两人沉默地并排走出酒馆。Mistoffelees没有问他准备带他到哪里去。但是Tugger相信他们之间至少还留有这么一点点默契。

Tugger的公寓只有他自己一个人住。Mistoffelees把手插在兜里，站在一旁看着他打开门，跟着他走了进来，然后靠在墙边。

他就站在距离他不到一英尺的地方，他一低头就可以揽过他。但是他看到那圈紫黑色的淤青，还是放弃了。他拉着他的手直接进了卧室。

Tugger用手臂环抱住他的时候发现Mistoffelees阴白色的皮肤与自己这些年来在威尼斯海滩晒成的金棕色对比起来就像细腻的大理石像。他再次确认Mistoffelees绝对比以前瘦多了。但是当他着迷地看着他的身体的时候，Mistoffelees伸手拉了灯。然后安静地抱住Tugger结实的胸膛。

Tugger进入他的时候感受到了令人惊异的疼痛，但是他知道Mistoffelees肯定要更甚。可是他甚至连一个音节都不肯发出来。只是在Tugger迟疑不决的时候，他从咬紧的牙关里挤出两个字，“继续。”然后用脚踝用力地把他顶向自己。

这真的太奇怪了。Tugger心想。半小时前他们还在进行着僵硬的对话，两个多月前他终于见到了他，然后给他留下了那块伤痕。Mistoffelees从头到尾都不肯发出一声呻吟。他只是扭过头，剧烈地喘气，直到Tugger喘息着从他身上滑下来。

Tugger开了灯，这次Mistoffelees没有反对。他看着他的脸，小心翼翼地凑了上去。那圈紫黑的淤青一定还很疼，但是中间那块皮肤的颜色看起来还比较正常。于是他轻轻地把嘴唇印了上去，但是Mistoffelees倒吸了一口凉气。

“很疼吗？”Tugger惊慌地移开。

“……你碰到的是最疼的地方。”

Tugger现在可以仔细看那个地方了。中间新生长出来的新皮肤的颜色原来比那些正常的部分要灰一些，而且布满了轻微的皲裂。他久久地盯着那个地方，直到Mistoffelees轻声说，“别看了，”

“我……”

“再过一两个月就会彻底恢复原状的。”

他看向他的眼睛。Tugger知道自己已经不需要说出道歉了。

他仰面躺在枕头上，思考着他们之间的关系。当他转过头想要说话的时候，Mistoffelees不知什么时候已经睡着了。

他睡着后，Tugger才真正地看出Mistoffelees现在有多么消瘦。那圈紫黑色的淤青吸引了别人的大部分注意，而他的黑眼圈的颜色并不比那个要浅多少。他睡着的样子很像以前的Misto。Tugger心想。侧躺着，微微蜷起身子，右手伸出来一点儿。

这很奇怪吗？他留给他的伤痕现在都还没消退。但是他就这样毫无戒备地睡在他的身边。

Tugger轻轻握住了那只手。再次拉上了灯。

不知过了多久，他在夜里醒来，但是他肯定自己不是完全清醒的。他知道现在是夜里，但是他又能看到阳光下的景象，杰里科老宅的白色栅栏，还有庭院里的草坪。他的左手空荡荡的，但他能感觉到有人正坐在他的床边。

他听见自己在说话，对着白色的楼房前那个朝他微笑的少年。他不确定自己有没有真的说出那句话——他觉得自己重复了很多遍，直到梦里的少年向他走过来，抱住他，握住了他的手——他的左手。

“我真的很想你……”

他感到自己的左手被另一个人轻轻地摩挲着，以一种缓慢而永远不会停下来的令人安心的节奏。梦里的少年拥抱着他，但是他同时又听到他的声音从头顶传来，“没事，睡吧。”

于是他再次彻底地睡着了。

第二天早上，Tugger醒来后在睁眼的一瞬间就意识到身边的地方是空的。他坐起来，看到床头柜上压了一张纸条。没有抬头和落款，冷漠的笔迹告诉他婚礼前三天到纽约的机票已经买好，Alonzo到时候会来接他。

Tugger环顾着房间。Mistoffelees甚至在走之前把那一侧的床单都铺得整整齐齐。

Tugger抓起纸条攥成了一团，“操。”

出发之前，Tugger问Bomba想不想跟他一起回去，见见Demeter。但她甩给他一份行程单，声明自己要去夏威夷度假，婚礼的日期被完美地嵌在旅程的开头和结尾之间。“她会理解我的。” 她僵硬地说。

抵达阔别已久的纽约，Tugger一眼就看到了戴着黑色眼罩的Alonzo和他身边的——Cassandra？他想起这个女人上一次亲眼目睹了自己如何给Mistoffelees造成了恐怕能持续上半年的伤，脸上的表情有点不自然。但Cassandra只是对他彬彬有礼地欠身，和Alonzo带着他一起坐上了家里的轿车。

Tugger猜想Mistoffelees从未告诉家里其他人他脸上的伤是怎么来的。因为他一回家之后就受到了热烈的欢迎。Munk二话不说就冲上来拥抱他，当他感觉自己快要因为喘不过来气而失去意识的时候，Skimble板着脸拍了拍Munk，然后把实施这个拥抱的人换成他自己。Jelly和Jenny看他的眼神就好像他一直流浪在外受苦多年，现在终于失而复得回到她们的怀抱里。而那些如今已经长得亭亭玉立的表妹们（他觉得家里的女孩子数量好像变得更多了，或许是因为婚礼的缘故）对于他的摇滚明星身份简直着迷到神魂颠倒。杰里科老宅里从未聚集过如此之多的亲戚朋友，安保的警力增加了三倍。她们强行要求他必须在婚礼当天为所有人演唱。没有人对他消失的这五年表示任何不满。

但当Tugger试图把话题转到几个月前的事情时，即使是最碎嘴的女孩子也不肯告诉他之前发生了什么。Jelly给了他一个打破沉默的拥抱，“还好你躲过去了，我的孩子。”然后她们突然一齐兴奋起来，争先恐后地问他，是不是从此以后就在纽约长居。

Tugger瞥见走廊外一张戴着黑色眼罩的面孔闪过。他费了好大一番功夫才从那群姑娘的包围中脱身出来。

他拖着Alonzo走进一个空着的房间，“听着，我有事情要问你。”

后者饶有兴味地表达了自己对于Tugger能被那么多姑娘骚扰的赞赏之情。

“你想要我可以分给你一两个，就怕她们不愿意。”

“不了不了，Cassandra肯定让我吃不了兜着走。”

Tugger想起自己在从机场出口走出来的时候，看到还没发现自己的Alonzo。他的手一直搂在Cassandra的腰上。

“你之前也见过Cassandra的，我跟你说，她真是世界上最棒的姑娘。”

Tugger懒得去看Alonzo那副畅想的表情，“你是指哪方面？”他咧开嘴笑了。但是紧接着就被Alonzo狠狠地用胳膊肘捅了一下。Alonzo一定是和Munk在一起混的时间太久了，对于男女之事变得越发古板。

“好吧，她是很美。她也是个律师？”

Alonzo摇头，“她以前和我一样，不过比我厉害多了，她领过的任务——算了，后来Misto给她搞了个新身份，她现在对外名义上就是他的助理——”

“她也是个杀手？！”

“她是受过专业训练的，和我们这些这种半路出家哪能一样。”

Tugger用尽全力没把那句呼之欲出的脏话说出口。Alonzo很是乐意和他多谈谈他的女朋友，以至于Tugger怀疑整个杰里科家族里所有愿意听他说话的人是不是已经全都被他用这个话题滔滔不绝过一遍了。

他找了个机会打断他，小心翼翼地问起几个月前的事情。

Alonzo猛然止住了话头。他看了看紧闭的房门，“你已经见过Munk了。他没告诉你吗？”

“他只是含糊地说家族遇到了很大的麻烦，但是他又再三跟我强调说已经解决了，让我完全没必要担心这个。他这几天为了结婚都快忙晕了。”

Alonzo迟疑了一下，好像在权衡有哪些话自己该说和不该说。但是Tugger这次不会放过机会了。他露出一个从老Deuteronomy那里传承下来的、非常杰里科的表情，用眼神威胁他“今天你不说就别想从这个房间里出去”。

他看着面前这个即使戴了个杀气腾腾的眼罩、看起来也还是温和而纯厚的青年，心里第一百次难以接受这就是Munk的贴身保镖，家族里最优秀和忠心的打手之一。但Alonzo这副样子的确曾经让不少自以为是的对手掉以轻心。

“好吧，其实也没什么，都结束了。一开始——波利科家族想抢我们在军火上的生意，他们违反了黑手党的地下公约，在老Deuteronomy谈生意的路上设下了埋伏——我得说，是那群狗先破坏的规矩，真他妈是龌龊的杂种。老Deuteronomy中了枪，但是捡回来一条命。其实我们本来可以联系我们在警察内部的线人来走法律程序，但是没想到他们早有准备，先把老Deuteronomy受伤的消息透露给了警察，哼，那帮警察以为他们能趁这个机会找杰里科的麻烦？老Deuteronomy刚倒下他们就拿了搜查令过来调查我们。更糟糕的是，Macavity要报复波利科家族，光天化日之下带人冲到他们的地盘，他们家老大在自己家的按摩院被乱枪打死——”

“Macavity被抓起来了？”

Tugger的心里一紧。现在的纽约怎么可能容许你在城市里发生火拼？

“没有——他安排得很好，没有被人认出身份。但是，上帝，那个时候全纽约的警察都在盯着杰里科家族和波利科家族的一举一动，就算他没有留下任何线索证明是他干的，又有什么用？警察又找到了之前没来得及处理的家族一些过往的证据，当时家族里必须出一个有地位的人出去顶罪，即使真正的罪名都没定——这帮败类。所以——”

Tugger打断了他，声音冰冷，“所以Bustopher Jones被逮捕了。”

“虽然最后把他救出来了，但他肯定在临时拘留所吃了不少苦头——真不愧是个硬汉。连我都想过替家族出去，但是我也不敢说我能扛到——”

“为什么是Bustopher Jones？”

话一出口Tugger自己就有了答案。家里真正掌握权力的人除了老Deuteronomy和二叔Bustopher Jones，就剩下自己那三个兄长。

Alonzo想了想，“你父亲Gus坐轮椅坐了那么多年，白痴也不会相信他是主导行动的人。老Deuteronomy当时还插着管子，生命垂危。哦，你是说为什么没有让Munk他们这一辈的去？Skimble当时已经在铁路局担任重要的职位，我们必须全力保他不被牵连，但是警察还是把他带走了好几次——其实所有人都被盘查了，Munk和Macavity被带走的次数最多，听说Macavity在审讯室里也硬是要激怒警察——最后他们决定直接从第三代里选领袖，毕竟Bustopher Jones年轻时也有过跟警察打交道的经验，让他去比较保险……”

Tugger突然意识到了一个显而易见的问题：在那种风雨飘摇的处境下，家里所有人都一定会受到牵连。他作为Munk的亲弟弟，老Deuteronomy的亲孙子，就算远在洛杉矶，怎么可能从来没被找上过？

他紧紧地盯住看上去依然温和的青年。Alonzo也经历了这一切。

“最后……是谁解决的？”

Alonzo看着窗外一棵不存在的树，“Misto。当然是Misto。Misto拯救了整个杰里科家族。所有人都在被盘查，Rumpus他们那些杀手在警察第一次来之前就出国躲避了。好在Misto从来没办过真正的收养手续，名义上不属于杰里科家族，所以他本人其实没有什么麻烦。但是——妈的，他简直是连轴转，到后来我们都以为他根本没法撑下去——当然家里的顾问和律师不止他一个，但是说真的，在那个时候没人敢把真正的重任交给外人。在那种情况下还要替石油公司打官司也是Misto主动提出来的交易，他说这样可以确保Munk接任家族领袖之后在政界和商界能迅速站稳脚跟。那个官司只有他能打——”

Tugger深深地叹了一口气。

“对了，其实那个时候我们都忘了你的存在，对不起，但是当时大家为老Deuteronomy和Bustopher Jones的事情几乎已经乱了阵脚。Misto突然提出绝对不能让你也卷进来，说警察很容易就能查到——

Alonzo忽然住了嘴。他想起Munk一脸疲惫地说我弟弟从来没参与过家族生意，警察就算知道他是个杰里科也不会找他的麻烦。而当时已经两天没睡觉的Misto，对自己的大哥一向敬重万分的Misto，恶狠狠地说你觉得Tugger现在的身份能承担哪怕只是一只脚踏进警察局的风险吗？他带着吓人的冷酷和决断宣布他会亲自把Tugger从这件事情里撇得干干净净。而当时距离那个举足轻重的石油官司只剩不到一周……

他看着Tugger，最后终于憋出一句话，“我从来没见过Misto那么可怕过。”

Tugger觉得自己的脑袋要爆炸了，“Mistoffe——Misto脸上的伤——”

“噢，那个，他说是Cassandra不在他身边的时候被洛杉矶街头一个流氓无赖打的。”Alonzo摇摇头，“他不肯说更多细节，也坚决不允许任何人责怪Cassandra。”

“……的确是个无赖，打得那么重。”

Alonzo叹息地同意，但是很快就拍拍他，“没事，都过去了。事发突然，Misto总是说他后悔没有早点开始帮家里处理那些记录。而且你现在也回来了。一切都会顺利的。”

Tugger看着窗外远处的草坪，家里的女孩子们正在帮忙布置婚礼会场。她们穿着简单剪裁的家居裙装，举着彩色的气球和花束。工人们扛着白色的桌椅在草坪上走动。“你说得对。”

有人急促地敲响房门。“Alonzo？你和Tugger在一起吗？”

是他哥哥的声音。Alonzo应了声，Munkustrap推门走了进来。这个银白色头发的青年被即将开始的婚礼搞得筋疲力尽，但是整个人洋溢着从内到外的喜悦。他冲着他的保镖，他最好的朋友点了点头，“老Deuteronomy说想见Tugger。”

即使是号称从小叛逆到大的Tugger也禁不住心里一凛。他看向Munk，后者宽慰地走上前，搂了一下早就比自己高了的弟弟的肩膀，“没事的，我想他不会责罚你，都五年了。”

老Deuteronomy自从退休后就单独搬到了一个安静的小楼里。Munk把Tugger带到了那扇门前，自己先进去替他通报。没过多久，屋里走出一个护工，对Tugger鞠了一躬，然后和Munk一起站到门外。

老Deuteronomy，杰里科家族的前任领袖，就坐在门和沙发之间的那把靠背椅上。Tugger记得老领袖以前总是坐在四楼书房里那张宽大的红木桌后，当他们犯了错被叫进来接受教诲或者责罚的时候，他就会从那个桌子后站起来，双手按着桌面，苍老的身躯无比威严。

而现在，他坐在柔软的椅子中，身上穿着灰白色的丝绸衬衣和便裤。他没有站起来，只是拍拍椅子的扶手示意他走近些。Tugger于是走到他跟前，半跪在他的手边。

他现在真的像任何一个人家里普通的祖父。Tugger心想。只是眼中还残留了些当年黑手党头领的精明和霸道。那大概是执掌一个家族几十年来抹不掉的痕迹。

老Deuteronomy没有问他当初为什么离开。他开口询问他在美国的另一头过得怎么样，办过几场演唱会，都见到了什么“大人物”，并且认真地听他列举那些合作过的影人和明星的名字。尽管Tugger很明显地看出老Deuteronomy对那些人名一概不知。

Tugger猜测老领袖会把重要的话留到最后说，比如问他以后的打算。也许他会再度要求他留在纽约，也许会让他在纽约发展他的事业。在洛杉矶这些年，他知道很多明星背后同样有黑帮投资和扶持。想到这个，Tugger在心里忍不住打起了鼓。

“我很高兴看到你在洛杉矶过得愉快。我和你父亲，还有Bustopher Jones，我们都很欣慰。也许……我们从一开始就应该让你做你想做的事……”

Tugger目瞪口呆地看着老Deuteronomy。他再次意识到面前这个老人已经不再是杰里科家族的领导者了。

自己不会被要求留在纽约，或者是做什么家族希望的事业了……

“但是已经发生过的事情……也没有人能说它就是对或者错……躺在病床上的那几个月，我的脑子从未有过那么清醒。我的前半生用来建立家族的帝国，最后二三十年又用来洗白它，还加上了我的儿子们，我的孙子们的努力……想给家族的后代创造一个不用遮遮掩掩的环境……”

Tugger默默地点头。

老Deuteronomy示意他可以离开了。他拉动手边的一个铃铛，护工立刻推门走了进来。

Tugger走到楼房外。他看见Victoria和那群女孩子们在草坪上互相追逐奔跑。其中一个跑得快的从后面扯住她的袖子，其余的姑娘们笑得乱做一团。Munk和Alonzo从草坪的另一侧走过，女孩子们立刻追上他，大声地呼喊，Munk尴尬地捂住脸冲着她们摆手……

这就是家族的生活。从小一起长大的玩伴，有兄长们保护着长大的妹妹们。如今杰里科家族的洗白几乎成功了。

Tugger早就知道他在洛杉矶打拼的动力并不仅仅出于对音乐的喜爱和天赋。那些支撑着他在许多时候咬牙坚持下去的是其实他对家族命运的痛恨和拒绝接受长辈安排的不甘。而如今他已经度过了那个阶段。他惊讶地察觉到这种比爱意更强烈的反叛的念头正在逐渐消失。

他享受聚光灯和欢呼，就像他天生享受家族里所有人的赞扬和女孩子们的着迷。但是那些无休止的行程和一模一样的演唱会也会让人疲倦。他想象着自己如果回到纽约生活……他会做什么呢？

他看到Munk从女孩子们的调笑之中挤出来之后发现了自己，于是他举起一只手打了个招呼。他也会和一个女孩子结婚，然后住在杰里科老宅里？不，他不太想和他们住在一起，由同一圈白色栅栏围起来的地方……

这是一个初夏的婚礼，清晨的微风中还带着凉意。听说他们很早就开始筹备这一切，当Tugger回来的时候事情几乎都已经安排得差不多了。Jenny和Jelly都不准他插手任何婚礼的事务。

他看着Jenny穿梭在客厅和庭院里，指挥着所有人有条不紊地忙碌。她自从嫁给Bustopher Jones之后，体重同样日渐增长，但是并没有损害她的满溢出来的美丽。

Tugger无聊地在庭院的树荫下走动。白色的桌椅已经被摆好，从数量就可以看出宾客的人数之多。警卫们在宅院的门口查看来宾的请柬，栅栏外的轿车已经排成了长队。

今天简直英俊非凡的Munk和Skimble正在为了什么事情小小地争执。Tugger听见什么“随便把不知底细的女演员带进来”，“他说那是他邀请的女伴”。他看到Munk扶着额头，Macavity的名字出现在对话里，然后Skimble就皱着眉向一个方向走去。顺着那个方向，Tugger先于Skimble看到了Macavity。

Macavity是个比Munk要高和瘦些的青年，眼窝深陷，姜红色的头发长过耳侧。如果他大多数时候不阴沉着那张脸的话，他其实另有一种和Munk完全不同的英俊。他也注意到Tugger在看自己，只是简单地点了一下头。

自从回到杰里科老宅之后，他还没跟Macavity说过话。不过眼下他也没有这个兴趣。他看到Skimble走到Macavity面前，脸色不善，于是把头转了过去。

他思考起Macavity为什么没能拿到家族领袖的位置，但立刻就得到了答案。老Deuteronomy这个唯一的外孙性格实在是过于狠戾和张扬，尽管这意味着他拥有家族里最聪明的犯罪头脑。Tugger毫不怀疑如果Macavity早出生三十年，成长在家族还需要扩张和确立地位的时候，他铁定会是那个继承人。

白色的宾客席位上，自己的父亲，Gus，已经早早就座。他的西装被熨烫得十分服帖，手里拿着演讲稿，正在翻来覆去紧张地背诵。Tugger几乎很少有机会看到Gus穿西装。他知道在自己出生前他就已经双腿残疾，但是他们对此的解释只有一句“疾病所致”。他忍不住猜想，Gus在没有被和轮椅绑在一起之前会在家族里做什么？Jelly对自己的丈夫无比崇敬，那么他年轻时也应该和Bustopher Jones一样，是个杀伐果断的战士？

他的目光在人群里寻找Bustopher Jones，很快发现他正拄着一根银拐杖，在庭院的中心威武地站立。他是个体重超过两百磅的硬汉，凶狠而彪悍，对家人极好。几个月前的牢狱之灾肯定让他受了点苦，但他现在看起来恢复得不错。

早早就座的除了Gus，还有另一个人，他的Grizabella姑妈。所有长辈都说他的姑妈年轻时是个美人。Gus偶尔甚至会提到Tugger的好嗓子，说他远远比不上Grizabella当年的风采。可惜他记忆里的姑妈一直就是这副疯疯癫癫的模样，永远不记得任何人，大多数时候都在自顾自地说话。眼下，她银灰色的长发被梳理整齐，一个举止文雅的漂亮小姑娘正陪在她身边。Tugger记得这姑娘叫Jemima，和Victoria关系很不错。看到Tugger注意到了她，她害羞地低下头。大概是负责照顾Grizabella的。他心想。

他又看到了Skimble，一副怒气冲冲的样子，显然是和Macavity的交涉失败了。Skimble顶着那头耀眼的橙黄色头发走向庭院的另一侧，在那里——站着Mistoffelees。距离太远，Tugger看不清他的脸。但是他知道他绝不会认错。

他回家三天，只有在每一天的晚宴上能见到坐在斜对面位置上的Mistoffelees，而且晚饭一结束他就会立刻离开。Alonzo说他现在在外面有一个自己的住处，离事务所更近。Munk的婚礼会来大量的宾客，他要借着这个机会准备洽谈一些家族生意，晚上也没时间回杰里科老宅住。

Mistoffelees还是穿着黑色的西装，但是好像和他见过的那几套都不太一样。今天他的胸前别了一朵红色的玫瑰。Skimble走到他面前，抬起双手——Tugger明白是哪里不一样了。Mistoffelees今天没有打领带，而是戴了一个黑色的领结。

他看见Skimble仔细地摆正了那个领结，又揽过Mistoffelees轻轻拥抱，严肃地对他说了句什么，然后离开。但紧接着，一个穿着红棕色条纹裙子的女孩走到了他的旁边。Mistoffelees向她微微欠身，然后挽起她的胳膊，一同向庭院门口走去。

Tugger的目光跟着他们的背影，看到他们迎上一位年纪较大的客人和他身旁的女人（他猜想那是他妻子），恭敬地问候，然后陪着他们一同走进了楼里。

所以那就是他在婚礼上的女伴吗？Tugger非常确定她是他那群表妹中的一个，但是他记不清她的名字了。是Electra吗？还是Etcetera？不对， Etcetera是那个发色更浅的小姑娘，长了双可爱的大眼睛，每天围着Tugger不肯走的女孩们里就数她最容易激动。

他不知道自己转悠了多久，直到有人在呼唤他，让他就座，婚礼即将开始。他坐到中间偏左侧座椅的第二排，两排之后就是自己的母亲和Jenny，以及其他女眷。他在坐下时听到了那些年轻的崇拜者们此起彼伏地叫着他的名字，便扭头冲她们送了个飞吻，引起一阵尖细的笑声。无忧无虑的女孩们。

婚礼的过程相当繁复。他和其他人一样转过头注视着Demeter的父亲挽着她的手臂走过红毯，看着Munk和Demeter在神父冗长的发言后交换戒指，最后在所有人长时间的起立欢呼中拥吻。他在转身坐下时注意到了Rumpus那明显的黑色长发。杰里科家族的头号杀手坐在宾客席位的最角落，悠闲地靠在椅背上。但是也许他是在注意着全场的一举一动。

庄严的环节总算结束。该轮到他了。乐队的声音一变，他就从椅子上跳了起来，更准确点说，是直接站到了椅子上。这种行为如果出现在其他任何一个在场的人身上恐怕都是灾难，但是对他来说再合适不过。他听见Jelly在身后惊呼，而女孩子们则尖叫了起来。他几步跳到台前——在那里Munk和Demeter刚刚当着众人的面共舞了一曲。他拿过话筒，开始随着音乐扭动。宾客里许多人吹起了口哨，并且喊着他的名字。

那感觉很奇怪。五年前他带着闯出一番天地和证明自己的决心离开了这里，而今天他在这里为他们演唱，那些他以为永远不会听到他唱歌的人。

他用目光寻找Mistoffelees。他本来以为找起来会很困难，毕竟今天几乎所有人都穿着西装。但这比他想象的容易——因为Mistoffelees是唯一一个没有在抬头看他的人。在所有人都随着音乐轻轻晃动的时候，他微微低着头，冷静得像个百货商店里的假人模特。

妈的，这到底是为什么？他一周前被不辞而别的经历还在脑子的深处回放。好在他也早已不是那个曾经会因为一个眼神而瞬间短路的人。

他跳下舞台，走到那堆女孩子中，随手拽起了其中一个。他相信那个是Etcetera，因为她刚站起来就开始尖叫。他扶着她走上台，拉着她转了几个圈。当然，他马上就开始后悔这个随意的选择了。Etcetera在整个过程中贴他贴得太近了，他好几次都差点踩到她。

“请享受你们接下来的时光。”他在最后一个鼓点结束时对着话筒低沉地说。

Tugger拒绝了接下来的几个女孩子强烈的共舞要求，假装自己需要休息一会儿。年轻人从座位上站起来，纷纷走进庭院中心被开辟出来的巨大的舞池，而年长的宾客们则四下散开。他确信那几个站在隐蔽的树荫下端着酒杯的面孔在报纸上出现过许多次。

他转头去找Mistoffelees的座位。他坐得并不远。

他看见如今已经长成一个美丽少女的Victoria，越过那些椅子径直走到Mistoffelees面前，弯下腰在他耳边说了什么。但是他只是摇摇头，温柔地对她微笑。但接下来那些女孩子们全都走了过来，拽着他站了起来，叽叽喳喳地笑闹着。置身于她们之中的Mistoffelees看起来有点不自在，或许是不好意思。他扶了一下自己的领结，向Victoria认真地鞠了一躬，然后在姑娘们的笑声中挽起了她的手臂。

“多好的小伙子啊，”身后忽然传来Jenny的评论。Tugger没有回头，但是他猜测她是在说刚刚进入舞池的Mistoffelees。

他的母亲表示赞同，听说这孩子在法庭上是个雄辩天才，可是，你看看！在家里任何一个姑娘都能调戏到他脸红！

Jenny尖利又高亢的嗓音根本没法压低，“哎呀，要是我年轻个三四十岁——”

“你年轻的时候可比这些小姑娘闹腾得多。”

Tugger听着身后两个长辈的笑声，再次确认了整个家族没人知道Mistoffelees和自己上过床。他昨天路过厨房的时候，那些来参加婚礼的无孔不入的妇人们和姑娘们还在感慨，那么优秀的Mistoffelees先生竟然从没约过任何一个姑娘。不知道最后谁会那么幸运能嫁给他。

他再次看向舞池， Victoria现在在和一个眼睛狭长的年轻男人跳舞。那人舞技看起来相当不错，但是——Tugger想起刚才自己踩着节拍走过整个宾客席位的时候，这个男人就坐在边上，看向自己的眼神有点过于火热了。

Mistoffelees站在一张桌子旁，背对着自己的方向，身边没有任何人。他站起身。

“Mistoffelees。”

被叫到名字的人猛然转过身，Tugger一把抓住了他的手臂，扼制住了他想离开的动作，“你没必要躲着我！”

“我没有躲着你。”Mistoffelees用眼神示意他放开手。

“找我有什么事？”

有什么事？！他在他的公寓里过的夜（也许只有半夜），第二天早上不辞而别，从那之后再也没联系过他，再次看到他的时候又陌生得好像他俩是第一次见面——是他和他理解事情的逻辑不一样吗？

Tugger想说我必须和你谈谈，但是Mistoffelees冷峻的眼神忽然让他打消了这个念头。

“和我跳舞吗？”

Tugger不知道自己为什么要说出这句话。但是至少这句话成功地让他看到了Mistoffelees惊异的眼神，虽然只有一瞬。

“我和你？跳舞？你疯了吗？”

“我看不出来有什么不行。”

Mistoffelees看他的样子就像是在确认他的神志是否正常。Tugger不服输地盯着他，尽管他知道这个场景如果被旁人看到该有多么幼稚。

一个轻柔的声音忽然从他身后响起：“Tugger。”

是Demeter。她换了一身简洁的裙装，衬得她棕色的眼睛更加温柔。

Mistoffelees迅速颔首，“我还有事情要谈，先走了。”

Tugger短暂地思考了一下自己应不应该追上去，但是追上去之后他总不可能再次抓住他。然后呢？在哥哥的婚礼中上演自己都不明白原因的闹剧？

Demeter轻轻地问，“去跳舞？”

“你和我？”

他和Demeter一直都不是很亲近，不过由于Bomba的关系，他们也并不陌生。

“来吧，给我这个荣幸，可以吗？”Demeter抬起一只手。Tugger突然意识到她安静的眼睛里有话。

“当然，你是今天最美丽的女人。”Tugger把Mistoffelees从脑子里赶出去，牵起她步入舞池。

Demeter沉默地和Tugger一起随着舒缓的音乐旋转。Tugger感到她分明有几次欲言又止。他很想出于绅士帮她挑起话题，但又实在不确定她想和自己说些什么。

“Munk和我都非常感动。”Demeter终于开了口，Tugger猜测这不是她真正想说的话题，“你愿意回来参加我们的婚礼。”

“我知道，毕竟我已经错过了Skimble的婚礼。”Tugger决定顺着她说下去，“他结婚的时候我刚到洛杉矶没多久，还在为第一张唱片和公司扯皮。”他前几天才知道Skimble在他离开纽约之后的第一年内就结了婚。不过考虑到大多数时候，Skimble都显得比Munk年长很多，也没那么令人惊讶了。“我倒是没有想到你们结婚会这么晚，我是说对于Munk而言。”

Demeter露出一个很小的笑容，“其实这个婚礼在几年前就应当举办了，中间Munk为了家族的事情一拖再拖。直到几个月前，当时我们甚至都以为杰里科从此要完了。事情一结束我们就立刻把婚礼提上了日程，Munk说不能再等了。”

“也许不是坏事，几年前举办的话，你们就不会拥有今天为你们献唱的我了。”

Demeter微笑着摇摇头。她沉默了一会儿，很轻地吐出一句话，“Bombalurina……她在洛杉矶过得还好吗？”

“挺好的。我觉得她挺好的。比她在纽约的时候看起来快乐多了。”

Bomba以前和Demeter几乎整天都待在一起，不知道自己回来后她有没有专程打电话跟Demeter解释过婚礼没出现的原因？“对了，她有跟你说过她为什么没回来吗？我之前还专门叫了她——”

“我知道。”Demeter迅速地说，但是又补充道，“谢谢你。真的很感谢你。”

婚礼结束的第二天，Tugger再次坐上了飞往洛杉矶的航班。和上一次不同，这回家里所有人都知道他要离开。但是他们只是稍作了挽留（主要是女孩子们的挽留），便让Alonzo送他去了机场。

回到洛杉矶之后，Tugger整整一周都没有进行任何商业活动。一周后，他找到了度假回来的Bombalurina，告诉她自己决定退出乐坛。

“那些老家伙们说服你留在纽约了？”Bomba低头翻着手里的报纸。

“不是。这一次没人逼我。”Tugger在她对面的椅子上坐下。这就是他喜欢Bomba的原因之一。她像每一个和他一起长大的杰里科一样了解他，以至于他无论说出什么异想天开的决定她都不会显得惊讶。

“那是为什么？”Bomba抖了抖报纸。

Tugger皱起了眉头，“我不知道怎么说——也许是一直以来逼着我前进的东西消失了？而且像我这样的歌手，怎么说呢，我觉得在从巅峰时期到滑落谷底之前结束会是个比较酷的选择。”

“你现在是比一两年前的巅峰时期稍微不那么红了一些，但是你肯定也知道，你距离所谓的滑落谷底还差得很远。你自己说的，这是摇滚最好的年代。”

“我知道。我只是……我解释不清，就是那种忽然觉得面对成千上万的歌迷，或者是在大型体育场里演出不是一件生活里非常必要的事情了。好吧，我知道这又是一次我的胡——”

“如果你真的想好了的话，最多五个月，我就能帮你搞定全部事情。”Bomba突然啪地一声合上报纸，直视着Tugger的眼睛。“你不用向我解释，我也不需要听懂你那些只有你自己才理得清楚的想法。你还有一张专辑和两场演唱会的合同。好好做完这些，然后你就自由了。”

Tugger愣了一下，然后露出一个大大的笑容，“你真是世界上最好的姑娘。”

“不过，请允许我出于私人角度问一句，你之后准备干什么？”她承认自己就算已经看了Tugger这么多年，还是很难在那张英俊的脸上露出夸张的赞扬和仰慕之情的时候保持完全的冷静。

Tugger沉思了一会儿，“我不知道，我想肯定和演艺事业没什么关系，”他眼中闪过一道淘气的光芒，“但是肯定不会待在纽约。”

Tugger不知道他和Mistoffelees维持着这个别扭的姿势有了多久。他感到右臂已经酸麻了。

“如果是你的话，你会去报仇吗？”

“你知道是谁做的？”

Tugger在黑暗中皱起眉头。他不能想象Mistoffelees拿起枪的样子。但他一定有足够的能力去找到别人替他完成这个任务——那样更精确，更像是生意的一部分。

“不知道。”

他们之间的关系依然还很别扭。现在他们算什么？恐怕最接近的定义是床伴。但是就算床伴也不会像他一声不吭地从纽约突然飞过来，进行一场让你怨气丛生的对话，然后再不由分说把你拽进旅馆的房间……但是现在说这个显然不合适。

也许他应该——尝试着安慰一下他？Tugger的右臂酸麻得不能动，于是他用左手轻轻抚摸着Mistoffelees的后背。这个姿势太奇怪了。但是至少他感到对方的身体总算放松了一些。

“这是最该死的事情。我甚至都不知道是谁杀了Rumpus。如果我能找到——”Mistoffelees在他的耳朵后面说。

“你甚至都不会开枪。”Tugger竭力想让话题不那么沉重一些。这是真话。就连Tugger自己都在年少时被Bustopher Jones逼着训练过枪法，但印象里他并没有让Mistoffelees碰过枪。

Mistoffelees突然嗤笑了一声，“看过那个新闻了，嗯？”

Tugger知道他指的是自己那张著名的在记者围攻下举起双手的照片。他感到有点尴尬。虽然他在那个时候还没有开始刻意地从报纸上寻找Mistoffelees的消息。

Mistoffelees用力抱紧了他的脖子，像是在确认什么东西。他听见他加重了的呼吸声。

“我会查出来的。”

怀里的人全身都紧绷了起来。Tugger本能地抚摸他的后背，但是这一次没有任何效果。一个念头突然在他眼前浮现：他比我更像一个杰里科。

而我没有任何资格阻止他去追查凶手。

Tugger对Rumpus没多少了解。他只知道他年轻时为杰里科家族执行过的任务让他赢得了头号杀手的名声。随着第三代杰里科的长大以及家族生意性质的变化，Rumpus这些年已经处于半退休的状态了。但是那样一个人竟然会在二十多年前从布鲁克林的孤儿院带回一个小男孩来抚养，无论怎么想让人觉得不可思议。虽然，Tugger在想起Mistoffelees的时候，一般都会忽略他的父亲是Rumpus这个事实。

“呃——想睡觉吗？”

Tugger其实更想和他说点别的。至少他可以肯定，他现在面对的是一个能表达真情实感的Mistoffelees。但是他现在一定不想谈其他任何事情。而他又不愿意和他继续讨论Rumpus的死亡。

Mistoffelees沉默了一会儿，从Tugger的脖子上抽出手臂。“我想我得走了。”

“现在？！”

“我坐飞往纽约的最近一趟航班。明天上午就能到。”

他翻身下了床，快速穿上衣服，转瞬间又变回了那个冷峻的年轻人。

“你今晚可以在这里过夜。”

“Mistoffelees！”

这他妈是什么情况？所以他大半夜从他倒数第二次演唱会的庆功派对上被掠到这儿来，就是为了和喝了半瓶烈酒之后的Mistoffelees来一场性爱，然后让他坐着红眼航班再次离开？

Mistoffelees已经收拾好了东西。或者说他本来就没带什么东西。

“如果明天，或者待会儿你就想走，需要司机送你的话，打我放在桌子上那个电话号码。”

他抬头看了还坐在床上的Tugger一眼。Tugger觉得他似乎想说什么，一些他觉得他会期待听到的话。但是他最后只是看了他一会儿，然后向门口走去。

Tugger气得重重地躺回床上。

Mistoffelees是个该死的，冷血的，脑子有问题的混蛋。

Rumpus的尸体被发现在佛罗里达。这是最让人头疼的事情。Rumpus向来不喜欢让人知道他的行踪，从前都是老Deuteronomy直接给他下达任务。前段时间Munkustrap刚接任家族领袖没多久，Rumpus本身也几乎退休了，杰里科家族甚至不知道Rumpus去佛罗里达干什么。也许他根本就是为了度个假而已。

他们在警察局的线人告诉了他们Rumpus的尸体被发现的消息，Mistoffelees还没来得及消化这个事实，就必须立刻坐着飞机赶往佛罗里达，和那群该死的警察交涉。好在Rumpus出门一向谨慎，身上没有携带任何能给家族造成麻烦的东西。

Mistoffelees在警察和法医的面前面无表情地核实了Rumpus的身份。他没有穿防弹衣，被人射了两枪，第二枪正中心脏。他私下里又向验尸官确认了一遍：Rumpus死的时候手上有枪，但没有用上。他那把从不离身的小刀也挂在腰间没有拿出来。

谁能在Rumpus大意的时候射杀了他？

Mistoffelees坐在Rumpus住处的沙发里，愤怒地想。他从洛杉矶回来之后又去了一趟佛罗里达，然后把Rumpus近一年来的出行记录都尽可能地搜集到了，仍然一无所获。

有理由杀Rumpus的人太多了——但是Rumpus怎么可能那么容易被人杀掉？

Rumpus几乎从不和Mistoffelees讲自己为杰里科家族做过的事情，但他从那些长辈、顾问和保镖们的只言片语，以及他们对Rumpus流露出的敬畏之中，大概能了解到父亲在家族里的地位。事实上，六个多月前他争分夺秒地抢在警察之前销毁杰里科家族记录的时候，经手的和Rumpus有关的内容就有三大本。他把自己关在屋子里凭着记忆搜索了无数遍，但实在是没有头绪。

Rumpus怎么能让自己就这么死了？

已经一个星期了。从洛杉矶回来之后的一个星期。他频繁出入杰里科老宅，在Rumpus的住处和自己在外的那间小房子之间来回穿梭。家族里的人都知道他在忙什么，尽管他丝毫没有表现出来任何悲痛。他们从不跟他提起Rumpus，只是默默地在每一次见到他的时候向他问好。

Mistoffelees甚至鼓起勇气主动去问老Deuteronomy是否知道Rumpus有没有哪个任务没做干净，因此被什么人盯上。而老Deuteronomy，只是示意他走近些，半闭着双眼，紧紧地握着他的手，像个温和而苍老的祖父，唤他“我的孩子”。

他摸到沙发上的一个破洞。他从小就喜欢把手伸进去戳那个洞。

他回忆起Rumpus当年是如何找到他，带他回家。

他完全没有印象自己的生父是谁——但是他还模糊地记得他的母亲，一个非常年轻，也许还不到二十岁的面容普通的女人。他的记忆里有一个狭小阴暗的房间，空气混浊——他不记得自己是怎么来到孤儿院的，也许他的母亲已经不在人世，但更可能是因为抚养一个孩子对她来说太困难了——Mistoffelees从未费心去查证过。他在孤儿院里呆了五六年，甚至更久——Rumpus告诉他，他跟他回家的时候是十岁。

那天他像往常一样，躲在充满灰尘的储藏室里看书，只有在那里他才可以远离那些令人厌烦的修女和孤儿院的其他孩子。他听见脚步声，谨慎地从半开着的门里探头张望——他看到那个身材粗壮的修女和一个穿着黑色皮衣、胡子拉碴的男人。她旁边小步快走着，“噢，对，我们还有一个小男孩——那个孩子有点孤僻，老实说，您可能会觉得他太安静了，不过他很聪明——他叫Quaxo Mistoffelees，我想他应该在这里——他总是躲在这里，一个人看看书什么的——”

Mistoffelees本能地想逃，但是他已经无处可躲。黑衣服的男人走进了储藏室，热心又啰嗦的修女跟在他身后。他蹲在慌乱的Mistoffelees面前，“你好，我叫Rumpus。你叫什么名字？”

他不喜欢Quaxo。“Quaxo！”那些修女们在过道里喊道。“Quaxo！”那些比他身强力壮的孩子们这么喊他，趁修女们不在，嬉笑着夺走他手上的书本丢到地上，有时还会踢他两脚。

“Mistoffelees。”他这样对Rumpus重复道。在他见到他的第一眼，在他跟随他回到杰里科老宅的路上。Rumpus没有任何意见地接受了这个称呼。在他向整个杰里科家族介绍这个他从布鲁克林带回来的、他决定收养的小男孩时，他只说了他叫Mistoffelees。不过也没人在意。他们在那一瞬间已经默认他从此属于杰里科。

生活在杰里科老宅对他来说就是生命里最大的奇迹。Jelly阿姨在看到他的第一眼就惊叫于他的瘦弱，强硬地要求Rumpus每天把这孩子送来和他们一起吃饭。Jenny阿姨那个时候已经相当丰满。她不由分说地从Rumpus手里把他抢来，当即带他到卧室里量尺寸，然后找出Skimble以前的衣服（可能也拿了Munk或者Tugger的旧衣服）改小，几周后又带他出去买新衣服。她们斥责他的父亲根本不会带孩子。然而，面对家族绝大多数手下时只会收获到低声的唯唯诺诺的Rumpus，在她们面前也只能无可奈何又认真地接受教训。

家族里的其他男孩和女孩也都很好，除了Macavity在一开始是个阴沉得让他有点害怕的家伙，但是即使是他，也从没有推搡或者揍过他，而那些偶尔蹦出的诸如“布鲁克林的野种”之类阴阳怪气的话相比他之前过的那种生活来说根本微不足道。他当然记得自己来自布鲁克林。他永远都不可能和Munk或者Tugger一样，拥有来自亲祖父和亲生父亲的关爱，或是严厉的训导。他们待他比对待Munk他们要温和客气得多。Mistoffelees知道自己永远不可能是一个真正的杰里科。

但是那又有什么关系呢？他知道Rumpus也不是。传言说Rumpus自己一个人走进一间地下酒吧，可以在半小时内解决里面的所有活人。但是Mistoffelees见过他面对老Deuteronomy时流露出的绝对服从与爱戴——他看起来就像一头已经彻底忘记自己还长了獠牙的温顺猛兽。

“Misto，”他总是告诉他，“我母亲死后，老Deuteronomy亲自把我接到这里来，和他的两个儿子一起抚养。他就是我的父亲。我会为他做任何事。”

Mistoffelees想，Rumpus当然知道成为家族里的头号杀手意味着什么。不得不隐瞒的身份，有时必须东躲西藏的生活，还有背负的无数条人命和看不见第二天升起的太阳的可能。但是他从不后悔他的决定。杰里科家族为Rumpus提供了灵魂的栖息之地，然后又和Rumpus一起也为Mistoffelees提供了一个家。

他的目光穿过敞开的卧室房门。他的书柜最下层收着一把吉他和一根球棍，还有几张唱片诸如《New Skin for the Old Ceremony》。他在Tugger走后只听过一次他留在这里的东西，试图通过自己在听到那些曾经从他们身旁流淌过无数次的音乐时还能保持冷静的态度来证明他做的选择完全正确，但唱针划着沟槽播放出的第一句“I remember you well ”就让他泪如雨下。他把所有东西连同那个黑胶唱片机锁进了书柜。

现在不是时候。他把目光移向屋子里的其他地方，让自己重新想起Rumpus：永远胡子拉碴的面容，疏于打理的头发经常垂及肩膀。他不是多话的人，于是Mistoffelees在看到洗衣篮里偶尔染血的衬衫时也学会了不动声色，默默地在Rumpus动手之前先替他洗干净晾好。但是他每次叫他“Mistoffelees”或者“Misto”的时候总是很温柔。

“Misto，我的孩子。”

“Misto。”Tugger也会这样叫他。温柔的喃喃，或者是兴奋地大喊。

意识到他和Tugger已经有了比跟其他家里的孩子更亲密的友谊之后，Mistoffelees在某一个下午拿过一张被Tugger写上了歌词的纸，在上面写下“Quaxo”这个单词。Tugger问他这是什么。

这应该是我本来的名字。但是我不喜欢它，所以——他紧张地说。

而Tugger只是笑着摸了一下他的头（他恼怒地赶紧把头发整理好），懒洋洋地说，“没关系，我喜欢Misto。”

现在不应该想他。Mistoffelees用力搓着自己的手心。Tugger恨他，肯定恨他——Mistoffelees当然知道自己干了什么——从一开始Tugger想要的就只是一个解释，或者，很多个解释。但自己每一次从他的目光里读到那些恳求后都会假装没有看懂，然后用他在谈判中训练出来的、最冷静和平常的态度，继续和他说话，巧妙地扭转话题的方向——有时候还会在Tugger发觉走向不对而想要纠正的时候，采取一些故意激怒他的办法，后者通常都会奏效。结果同样显而易见。Tugger也许是个心肠太软而无法接受家族生意的好孩子，但是善良并不意味着他就不聪明。

所以他怎么可能不恨他？如果Tugger不恨他，他现在就可以撕了自己的律师执业资格证。

但是他只能这么做。他咬住嘴唇。他没有别的选择。他走在他注定要走的道路上，而Tugger也成为了他想成为的人。他的每一步选择都是最正确的，无论是对自己还是对Tugger。

虽然他早已发现了一个问题：每一步都做了最优的选择，最后一定会导向最优的结果吗？

如果他在每一个转折点——

“咚咚咚！”

Mistoffelees从沙发上坐起来。现在谁会来这里找他？

他谨慎地开了门。是他完全没有预料到的人，Demeter，有点不安地睁着那双美丽的棕色眼睛，手里捧着一盘米布丁。他感到讶异，因为他不记得自己和这位温柔的新嫂子特别亲近过。他点点头请她进门。

Demeter把盘子放到客厅的茶几上，转过身，“布丁是Jenny做的，她说她非常确定这是你最喜欢吃的……Munk最近太忙，没有时间……”

“Munk让你来的？”Mistoffelees试图找出她说话的核心。

“不，他不知道。”Demeter迅速地说，“我只是……我想来看看你。你还好吗？”

“我很好。和平时一样。”Mistoffelees立即明白了她指的是什么。他瞬间就换回了Mistoffelees律师的声调。

“你一点都不好——别摇头，每次吃晚饭的时候我都能发现你在走神。而且你最近实际上根本没有怎么吃东西。”Demeter静静地责备道，声音里带了点伤感，“Misto，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉……”

“你不用这样，我……我甚至根本都不知道是怎么回事……”Mistoffelees叹了一口气，重重地坐回到沙发上，低下头。他明白Munk为什么娶Demeter了。这个聪慧但低调的女性拥有从最纤细的事物中察觉到别人的情感的能力。她真的是个好妻子。

不行，他从未感受到如此束手无策。他怎么能什么都发觉不了？他所有的那些资源，那些线人，没有一样帮助让他查到哪怕任何一点线索……

一双手扶上了他的肩膀。Demeter的手很温暖。Mistoffelees知道自己自从开始为家族做事，就从没在任何人面前崩溃过。哪怕是半年前那些无休止的官司、谈判和会议……连最崇拜他的Victoria都开始害怕他会不会倒下。但是他疯狂地喝咖啡，严格地控制着作息，保证自己在每隔48小时之后能休息五到六个小时，然后投入新的战役。他并不觉得自己会撑不下去——要啃的硬骨头的确有点多，而且还都堆在了一起。但他始终在为他的家人自豪地战斗。

Mistoffelees有点担心自己即将在Demeter温暖的拥抱下落泪，但她很快就站起身。她望着他的眼睛，有一瞬间Mistoffelees忽然觉得她好像有什么重要的事情要说。

“我们都爱你，Misto。”

“我也一样，我爱你们所有人。”Mistoffelees轻轻地微笑。

但是她只是凝望着他，带着他不能理解的过多的哀伤。最后，她在他几乎要疑惑地开口之前，快速地再次拥抱了他一下，然后离开了公寓。

这是一个美丽的秋日。Mistoffelees决定从Rumpus的住处里出来，在杰里科老宅里走一走，发散一下思绪。当他绕到一栋他从未造访过的建筑附近时，一个柔软的声音叫住了他。

“Mistoffelees先生！”

叫他的是那个有着大眼睛的漂亮女孩，正站在门口。“Jemima？”

她紧张地走近他，邀请他进来坐坐。

Mistoffelees望着她，“可是我和Macavity并不——而且我不认为Grizabella对我有印象。”事实上，Grizabella看起来不像是记得任何人。

“Macavity先生不在家。我只是想请您来客厅坐坐。”

Mistoffelees皱起眉。他一时找不出理由来拒绝她的邀请。

他回想着这个女孩的来历。他记得她总是和Victoria她们那一群在一起，Tugger在婚礼上唱歌的时候她也跟着Etcertra一起尖叫。也许她也是家里某个女主人的亲戚？但是她又似乎一直负责照顾Grizabella……

Mistoffelees走进了杰里科老宅里这栋他从未踏足过的建筑。它的格局和Rumpus那间房子类似，但是要大上一些。一进门他就看到了坐在蓝色天鹅绒沙发上的Grizabella。她银灰色的长发被随意地挽起，目光迷离，对他的到来置若罔闻。

Mistoffelees犹疑地看着Jemima，“真的可以吗？”

“她今天状态很好。”Jemima轻快地说。“请坐，我去泡茶。”

Mistoffelees坐在另一张沙发上。Grizabella在大多数被旁人看见的时间里，只是安静地好好坐着，不理任何人。她的嘴里有时会叨念着一些没有人听的话，诸如某个有着美丽月色的夜晚之类的。

“他就这么被夺走了……他不可能被夺走……”Grizabella忽然轻声说。

“谁？”Mistoffelees以为她说的是她的儿子。

Grizabella缓缓地摇头，“一切都是不对的……都是我的错……”她不做声了。

Mistoffelees端详着她的脸。她年轻时一定是个美人。但是Macavity的长相和她并不是特别相似。他有着姜红色的头发和散落在鼻翼两侧的雀斑，整个杰里科家族都没有这个特征。他的容貌也与Tugger迥异，是一种古怪而森冷的俊美。他忽然想不起来Macavity的父亲是谁了。他在整理家族的档案时没有看到任何关于Grizabella结婚的照片或是相关安排的记录。但是他记得所有长辈都说Grizabella有过一个盛大的婚礼，和一个年轻有为但不幸英年早逝的丈夫……但是后来发生了什么？

Grizabella开始轻声哼起了旋律。Mistoffelees不得不承认她即使在疯了这么多年后，嗓音也还是那么优美。

“那个时候我至少还美丽动人……”

Mistoffelees想自己最近大概是变得多愁善感了。他坐得近了一些，不管Grizabella能不能听懂，轻轻地说，“您现在依然很美丽。”

她终于转过脸，完全地看着Mistoffelees，但与其说她是在看着他，不如说更像是是在透过他在看另一个不存在的人。她的声音更低了，Mistoffelees只能看到她的嘴唇在轻微地颤抖。

他忽然感觉身后有人动了一下。Jemima端着茶，眼神复杂而温柔。

他站起身，“需要我为你——”

“不，不用。”Jemima赶忙绕过沙发，将托盘放到茶几上。她没有坐在Mistoffelees的对面，而是坐在了他的旁边。

Mistoffelees想挪远一些，但是他捕捉到了Jemima心事重重的脸孔。他看着Jemima倒好茶，继续保持着他们俩之间奇怪的、过近的距离。她有事要对他说。

不知道过了多久，Grizabella的歌声早已停止。Jemima终于开口了，“Mistoffelees……”

“嗯，怎么了？”Mistoffelees感到自己的声音也轻得不能再轻。

“我必须告诉您……但是请您不要问我更多的东西……”

Mistoffelees握住了她的手。她真的在发抖，但并不是出于害怕，更像是激烈的情绪难以自禁。他在她说出下一句话之前就预感到她要说的内容与自己正苦苦寻找的东西息息相关。

Jemima几乎是伏在他耳边吐出了那句话。

“Macavity先生两个月前去过佛罗里达。”

Mistoffelees徒然间攥紧了她的手，“你说什么？”

她迅速地站起来，后退了几步，眼睛里充满了恳求，“我只知道这一件事，所以我只能告诉您这么多。”

Mistoffelees同样站了起来。他第一时间转头去看另一座沙发上的Grizabella。她已经歪头轻轻睡着了。他看到她的眼睛下有被泪水晕染开的黑色眼线的痕迹。

Macavity？怎么可能——Macavity？！

他强行压抑住自己想要上前的冲动，尽管他心里的一部分正在叫喊着让他抓住Jemima，让她说出所有她知道的或者不知道的，或者道听途说的一切东西。但是他不能这么做。

他用力眨了一下眼睛。他依然没有看清整个事情的全貌，但是他忽然有了一种猜测，从来没有往这方面想过的猜测……这不可能。这太戏剧性了，太滑稽了——这种事怎么可能发生在他的生活里？

他找回自己的声音，“谢谢你的招待，Jemima。我想我得走了。”

Jemima默不作声地目送他走向门口。在他即将关上门的一刹那，她忽然说，“Mistoffelees先生，请您记住，我想家族里的其他人不知道这件事。”

他停顿了一下，点点头，关上了门。

在Grizabella轻轻的呼吸声和从窗外旋转着落进地板上的阳光中，Jemima用双手捂住了脸，静静地等待着眼泪从指缝里滑落。

Mistoffelees直奔自己位于六个街区外的小房子。他必须找到有关Rumpus的更早的资料。三十年前的消息几乎无处可寻，但是只要有了方向，他就有办法动用自己所有的能力找到它们。

随着搜索的深入，他发现了一个更容易的办法——但是他绝对不可能用它。

几天后，当所有的信息终于汇聚在一起，在他眼前徐徐铺开的时候，他为自己现在身处于自己的房子而非杰里科老宅而庆幸。

两个星期后的某一个深夜，Mistoffelees从外面回到了这所房子里。

所有的事情已经安排完毕，现在只差最后一步。

他拿起电话，拨了一串号码。几声忙音后，听筒里一个浮夸而油滑的男声录音提示他请留言。他深吸了一口气，下定了决心。

“Mungo，我需要见你们。你们收到消息后请立即回复我。”

夜幕刚刚降临，Mistoffelees就走出了自己的家门。随手招了一辆出租车，驶向了布朗克斯区。下车后，他拐入一条隐蔽的小巷，穿过那些画着涂鸦的隧道，轻车熟路得仿佛来过这里很多次。玻璃灯罩被打碎了的路灯下，聚集在一起的流浪汉冲他吹着口哨，还有几个人不怀好意地打量着他。但是他目标明确，步履坚定，笼罩在周身的无形冷酷让那些人不敢接近。

这件事只能由他自己来做。

他拐进一座老旧的公寓楼，快速上了楼梯，找到记在心里的那个门牌号。

他是在两年前遇到的Mungojerrie和Rumpleteazer。那段时间Mistoffelees为了一桩杰里科家族的生意不得不频繁光临布朗斯克区，无意中看见街头有人正在打架斗殴。当然，这对当地人来说简直是家常便饭。真正引起他注意的是明显占弱势的那一方——准确地说只有两个人。那个男孩子的身手相当灵活和敏捷，如果不是因为他分担出了很大一部分精力来兼顾身旁那个看起来像是他妹妹的女孩子的话，单凭他一个人完全可以对付那三个人高马大的少年，自己并不需要挨到那么多拳脚。

Mistoffelees停住脚步。那个女孩子一边尖叫着“别打了！”“出人命了！”，一边却神不知鬼不觉地把一个施暴者兜里的一样东西拿了出来，银光一闪，藏进了自己的拉链里。

“我们不走吗？”Tumblebrutus在他身后问道。

Mistoffelees眯起眼睛。那个男孩子嘴上始终不停歇地骂着，中间夹杂着几句求饶，但他几乎是在竭尽全力地替他妹妹挡住所有的攻击——那些举动让他的心里忽然一暖。

那天有Tumble和另一个保镖跟着他，于是他们强行制止了这场斗殴。几个十七八岁的少年对着Mistoffelees和他身后的两个保镖不敢造次，告诉他之所以收拾他们俩是因为“给我们拿的货是假的”。Mistoffelees给了那几个人一些钱打发他们走。

Mungojerrie被他妹妹扶着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一张嘴就是典型的纽约底层百姓口音，“谢了，老兄。”

他脸上有好几处都挂了彩，但是丝毫没有一点气馁，反而充满了灵活的狡猾和得意。就好像Mistoffelees从天而降的拯救是他们预想之内的计划，就好像他们每一次遇到麻烦都有办法逃脱。

瘦小的Rumpleteazer在盗窃等手艺上天赋异禀，而Mungojerrie稍加训练后已经足以成为一个合格的打手。Mistoffelees一直想给他们找一个合适的居所和身份，但是他们并不愿意安定下来，始终热衷于各种地下勾当。他只好和他们保持一种游离的单线联系。这种游离的状态让他们俩在几个月前的事件里替Mistoffelees帮了很大的忙，但当时出于谨慎起见，他没有和任何人说。

他站在那扇铁门前，按响了门铃，环顾着堆积了杂物的楼道和头顶半明半暗的灯泡。他每一次付的报酬加起来足够他俩换到纽约的任何一个地方居住，但是他们一直待在这里。其实“一直”这个词也不准确，因为他们绝大多数时候都不在纽约。这个地方对于他们来说不过是一个中转站，暂时的休息所。

Mistoffelees想象了一下这两个热爱流浪的犯罪高手在这片广袤的土地上游荡的身影——大概就像他某一次曾经看到过的那样：在干完一单生意之后，兄妹俩窸窸窣窣地窝在一个角落里，Mungojerrie把头枕在Rumpleteazer的腿上。而她一边就着灯光查看着手里的赃物，一边时不时地抚摸一下她哥哥的脑袋……

门哗地一下开了。只穿着背心的Rumpleteazer出现在门边，一上来就紧紧地拥抱了他一下，“嗨！好久不见，Misto！”

这间公寓和他上次来的时候一样乱。Mistoffelees快步走了进去，关上了门。

他叹了口气，“不要每次都这样。Rumple，把钱包还给我。”

Rumpleteazer嬉笑着从胸前摸出他的钱包丢给他，走进卧室，叫出了Mungojerrie。

Mistoffelees找了个皮箱坐下，等着兄妹俩也坐在地板上。他俩紧挨在一起。

他一字一句地说：“我需要你们的帮助。”

“所以，就是这样？”Mungojerrie的语气还是那么吊儿郎当。

“我建议你们完成之后立即出国，至少必须离开纽约一段时间。我会尽我所能保证你们的安全，但是我不能完全确定……总之我已经安排好了后续的所有事项，报酬也足够你们在国外躲避一段时间。”

“好啊，我一直想去其他地方玩玩。” Rumpleteazer在地上伸了个懒腰，愉快地说。

Mistoffelees皱起了眉头，“我希望你们知道，这次和之前每一次都不一样——”

“会有危险吗？” Mungojerrie打断他。

“危险？当然，比之前每一次都要危险。但是如果你们俩的这一环配合好了，我相信你们不会有事，而且我已经尽可能——”

“Misto，你会有危险吗？”

Mistoffelees像是突然听不明白Mungojerrie的话。他宛如一盘会自行播放的磁带，“你们只要记住，这次和之前我让你们做的完全不一样，不是单纯地偷东西，或者从背后打晕谁，你们俩要十分小心——”

“老兄，闭嘴，” Mungojerrie说，“你看起来糟透了。上次你为了你们家那点事找我们的时候看着都比现在强。”

Mistoffelees突然噤了声。

“真的，你听我说，上周跟我们这边隔了两条街的老房子被人纵了火——那是个木头房子。烧焦之后看起来倒还凑合，但是消防队来了之后一碰它就全倒了——你就跟那座房子一样。”他看到Mistoffelees皱起的脸，吐了一下舌头，“我一直觉得你看着又瘦又小的，但实际上永远坚硬得要命。不过现在——你好像随时能被可怕的生活压垮。”

Mistoffelees为他糟糕的比喻思考了一下。“我是律师，我有大量工作要做。”

“所以这次也是工作吗？” Rumpleteazer加入了进来，用十分罕见的表情凝望着他。

“不，这次是……私人恩怨。”说出那个词之后，他沉默了半晌。“你们不用管。计划只要足够周密，你们就不会有事……我会用尽一切办法保证你们不会有事。但是，事成之后，我不知道——也许你们永远不会再见到我了——我是说任何形式上的。所以我这次的报酬会给得很高，这大概是最后一次——不，这就是最后一次——”

兄妹俩对视了一眼，“为什么？”

“因为事成之后，我的命运就不再由我自己控制了。”他苦笑了一下。

Mungojerrie还想问，但是Rumpleteazer扯了一下他的头发。

“行啦，我们会帮你做的。” 她撅了一下嘴，“我一直找不到一个时机下决心出国去转转。总是放不下手里这些一个接一个烂摊子，唉。”

Mistoffelees无言地看着他俩。他早就发现兄妹俩对待生活就像是对待一个游戏，而他们是玩家。无论游戏多么无趣或者危险，他们都要想尽办法从中获得快乐。即使他们在这个游戏中死掉了——他们或许都有办法重启。

“所以，那天到来之前，咱们找个地方准备一下？” Mungojerrie打断了他的思绪，“我们也得顺便收拾一下行李。”

Mistoffelees本打算点头同意，但是Mungojerrie刚才关于那个烧焦了的房子的比喻一直盘旋在他的脑海里。那真是他见过最糟糕的比喻。

Mungojerrie以为他还需要思考什么其他的计划，就没有等他的回应，而是轻轻歪倒在Rumpleteazer的身上。Rumpleteazer无聊地攥起哥哥的一处衣角。

Mistoffelees忽然感到痛苦从他心里某一个碎裂的地方恣意地喷涌了出来。所有的一切的痛苦。那些曾经属于他的，和他俩所拥有的一样的，相同的温暖……而这温暖在三个月前，不，准确地说是两周前，就从他身上猝不及防地、狠狠地被抽离了。

“Misto？”Rumpleteazer猛地抬起头。

他对她挤出一个微弱的笑，“我想，我还有最后一个地方要去一趟。”

Tugger的这个夏末过得相当忙碌。他还剩最后一张专辑和一场演唱会。Bomba叮嘱他不要流露出任何要退隐的意思，而这也正是他的本意——蓄力为他们留下他最后的、完美的辉煌。演唱会大获成功，粉丝们的热烈让他在几次谢幕后又出来加唱曲目。他在舞台上燃烧出的激情让Bomba不得不在他下台后把他扯到一边，再三跟他确认，他是真的下定了决心要离开。

接下来基本上就全是Bomba的事了。

Tugger躲回了自己的公寓。十月中旬的洛杉矶依旧干燥，但秋天毕竟已经来临。

他的午觉睡得太久，醒来时隐隐的头疼。公寓的窗外是满天的彩霞和高楼，但是这景象只让他感受到了深入骨髓的孤独。他拉上窗帘，等到太阳彻底落山，然后决定出门去便利店买罐啤酒。

Tugger刚转过一个街角，身后就有一只手猛地把他拽进了路灯范围之外的那侧墙壁。Tugger本能地用肘部向后回击，但是他又想到自己所住的街区明明治安很好——“Mistoffelees？！你他妈在这儿干什么？”

他在阴影里看不清Mistoffelees的表情。“等你。”

Tugger花了一番功夫来解读这两个字。

“在我家楼下？为什么不先打电话说一声？”

Mistoffelees的声音比Tugger印象里的轻了很多，“我不知道你是不是在家。”

“打给Bomba，打到我的工作室里去啊！你之前不都这么干吗？”

黑影里的人沉默了一会儿：“不行。”

Tugger已经把上一次见面时不愉快的结束丢到了九霄云外。他难以置信地问道：“那我要是今天一直没有出门呢？”

Mistoffelees没有说话。但是Tugger已经得到了回答。这是怎么回事？Mistoffelees律师不是应该精确得不允许自己浪费任何一点时间吗？

“你——今天有什么毛病？”Tugger往路灯的方向移了一点。

默不作声。

“有事情要通知我吗？”他已经完全忘记了便利店这回事。

“应该没什么。”Mistoffelees扭过了头。

Tugger烦躁地抓了抓头发，太阳穴的疼痛还没消散。“Mistoffelees，如果你没有话要说，我就回去了。而且这次我没兴趣带你去我的公寓。”

他等着对方的回击，但是得到的只有一片静默。当Tugger开始怀疑这是不是Mistoffelees想出来的把他逼疯的新手段时，阴影里的人突然说，“你走吧。”

简直不可理喻。Tugger转头就向马路走去，然而一种莫名的动机促使他在转过那个拐角时回了头——Mistoffelees已经站到了路灯下。他靠在墙上，默默地望着他的方向，双臂抱在一起。

那不像Tugger认识的任何一个Mistoffelees。站在那一小圈昏黄的灯光中心的那个人，看上去孤独而渺小，满身充斥着绝望的气息。他简直怀疑他下一秒就要从墙边滑落到地上了。

Tugger在心里咒骂了一声，大步走了回来。

“真的没有事要找我？”

Mistoffelees低下头，“我不知道……我真的不知道……”

这个犹豫而细微的语气也完全不应该属于可恨的Mistoffelees先生。Tugger有一种冲动想把他低垂着的脸扳过来——或者自己蹲下去一点儿？

“我听不清，你说什么？”

Mistoffelees突然把脸背过去，“我需要见你……可能是需要和你说话？”

Tugger愣在原地。

“你想去哪里？上次——离这里不远的那个酒馆？” 他痛恨自己听起来怎么这么服从。

“我今天不想喝酒。而且那里人太多了。”

Tugger又揉了一把自己的头发。“好吧。”他在心里说，只是说话而已，只需要一个没有人的地方和他说话而已。仅此而已。

他开了客厅的灯，换下鞋，准备拉两把椅子出来，然后意识到Mistoffelees自进门后就一直靠在墙边，没有换鞋也没有脱下大衣。他一直靠在那里，看着自己，完全忘记了他自己也是一个人。

他像一只忘了上发条的机械玩偶，就那么安静地站在那里，几乎察觉不到他的呼吸。

“坐下吧，你不是想跟我说话吗？”Tugger揉着脑袋。

他的公寓里不常有人来访。他走到墙角将一把沙发椅移到客厅中央，又准备去移动另一把椅子，挪到它的对面去。就在这个时候，他忽然感到被人从身后抱住了——这只能是Mistoffelees。

这感觉有点诡异。被一个比自己矮那么多的人从背后抱住。Tugger很不自在地想转个身，但Mistoffelees并没有抱得很紧。事实上，Tugger一移动，他就立刻松开了双臂，甚至还惊惶地往后跳了一下。

Tugger忽然发现Mistoffelees今天没有穿西装。虽然他还是一身黑——黑色的衬衣，黑色的长裤。Tugger想说你这身看起来比平时那副样子还要阴森——但是Mistoffelees那显而易见的脆弱表情让他把话咽了下去。

“我想去你卧室。”他低哑地说。

Tugger沉默了一会儿。“Mistoffelees，先告诉我你是不是准备坐两个小时之后的航班走。”他希望把话说得重一些，但是效果并不好。

Mistoffelees像是被他逗笑了，但笑容只闪现了一下。“我定的是明天中午的机票。我原本只打算等到明天中午，如果你一直不出现的话。”

Tugger假装没听到第二句话。这完全不应该是由他说出来的话。他放弃回答，转身走向卧室当做回应。他已经不想猜测Mistoffelees的意图了。永远都是这样，他找上他，他无法拒绝他，然后他再想办法气他——这是最后一次，以后你就没法找到我了。Tugger心想。

“所以，现在可以说出来找我干什么了吗？别告诉我就是为了这个。” Tugger倦怠地躺在床的右侧，胸口随着高潮的余意还在微微起伏。

Mistoffelees坐在床头的另一侧。

“你不会真的就为了跟我上——”

“我不知道。”Mistoffelees迅速地打断他。

他以前好像不会用这么多“不知道”。Tugger侧过身。他现在感觉头不那么疼了。但是他惊异地看到Mistoffelees从床边的那堆衣服里摸出了一个崭新的打火机。

“你什么时候开始抽烟的？”

“等你的时候买的。”

“嘿，别在我的房间里——算了。”

Tugger想说我不认为你第一次就能学会——但是他不着急。他看着Mistoffelees点着了烟，送到嘴边，迟疑地深吸了一口，然后——他的眼睛里迅速噙满了泪水。

“咳！咳咳！”

“如果你想学的话——”

但是Mistoffelees已经狠狠地把烟在床头柜上摁灭了，像一个抱怨的小孩子一样把那支他永远不会再碰的烟丢到Tugger床边的垃圾桶里。

Tugger盯着他的脸。他已经决定放弃任何在和他相处的时候进行沟通的打算了。但是今天的Mistoffelees绝望得仿佛自己下一秒就要灰飞烟灭一样。

他直起上半身，在心里为自己永远无法变得冷硬的心肠而叹气，“到底怎么了？”

Mistoffelees用右手来回搓着自己左手的指关节。过了很久，他才慢慢地说：“Tugger——”

Tugger觉得自己又快要失去耐心了。好在现在他至少头脑清醒。这个月来他忙碌得几乎没有想过Mistoffelees太多次。他忽然想起Rumpus，难道……不对，他上次来的时候也远远没有现在这么绝望……

“如果我死了，你会在心里为我哀悼吗？”

Tugger深深地皱起眉，“你不可能死的。”

“是吗？这么肯定？”

Tugger又闻到了属于Mistoffelees律师的挑衅气息。“从地狱上来的人不会死的。”

“你也觉得我是从地狱来的吗？”

Mistoffelees露出了一个类似受伤的表情。不对，这非常不对。

Tugger努力碾碎了脑子里已经自动产生出的讽刺，在一堆骂人话里竭力找到了自己最开始的想法。“行了，我又不是出生在普通人家的孩子。那对你们来说只是生意而已。你的工作。”

Mistoffelees像是满意了一点。他仍旧蜷缩着身体。

“所以我还是会死的。而且说不定是那种连葬礼都没有的。”

Tugger突然有点慌乱。他的神态不像是在开玩笑。

“为什么？你只是个律师，你又不是——”他及时把Rumpus的名字咽下去，“Alonzo出事的可能性都比你要大！”

“给我寄过死亡威胁的人排队能绕杰里科老宅一整圈。”

这次Tugger没有理会他话语里明显的讥诮。他舒了一口气。所以只是风险而已？杰里科家族里有头有脸的人物哪个不是这样？

“谁叫你选这份工作。”他重新躺下，转过头。

他很高兴自己居然能和他谈论他的工作了。这是不是意味着他已经跨过当初自己不能解开的心结了？

不，他只是跨过了，而不是解开了。他背对着Mistoffelees，忽然疼痛地想。

背后的人半天没有说话。Tugger转过身，看到Mistoffelees又在直愣愣地盯着眼前的一处虚无。

“工作遇到困难了？”Tugger忍不住打破沉默，Mistoffelees的沉默比讽刺让他更加难以忍受。“我以为你早就知道给杰里科当律师会是个多糟糕的职业——”

Mistoffelees忽然握住他的手，“Tugger，今天不要问我这些——”

他的声音沙哑，“求你了，可以吗？我没办法告诉你，我真的没办法回答你——”

Tugger惊异地看到Mistoffelees像是被突如其来的巨大痛苦击中，脸上的血色逐渐消失。如果他还有血色的话。

Mistoffelees在反应过来自己做了什么之后迅速放开了Tugger的手，转过头剧烈地呼吸着，仿佛这样就能摆脱那种痛苦。

“好的，我不问了。”但是Tugger没有意识到自己正在目不转睛地看着他。他看起来真的——太绝望了。他就那样蜷缩在床头，夜行侠的便服已经脱掉，黑色的头发凌乱地从额前垂落，又因为他低头的动作而散落在他的手臂上——他的手臂被透过百叶窗的月光切割成一段一段的斑马线。Tugger从来没觉得他这么像一只小猫，黑色的，脏兮兮的，满身伤痕的那种，会从洛杉矶街边的垃圾桶背后窜出来，或者蜷缩着躺在排水管前的地面上，躺在一滩湿漉漉的水迹旁边。路过的人稍不注意就可能踩上去，而他甚至都没有力气为此尖叫。

Tugger从床上坐了起来，把手搭到膝盖上，盯着Mistoffelees垂下的睫毛。他们俩都没有说话——他忽然意识到自从他离开家之后，在隔了五年之后，他们之间的关系就以一种不太对称的方式对调了。

他之前怎么从没发现这一点？

从前永远是他任性地从窗户里跳进Mistoffelees的卧室，在每一个他想睡觉或者想看书的时候来打扰他。Misto嘴上说着讨厌他，威胁着要赶他出去，但是最后都会收留那个想躲开Bustopher Jones的训练或者老Deuteronomy的教导的他，然后在Munk一脸无奈、Skimble气急败坏地找来的时候，站在门口违心地陪他一起撒谎。

而现在换成了他随心所欲地来打扰Tugger的生活……好吧，当然不是完全一样的对调。至少Tugger可以确定，不像现在的自己每一次见到Mistoffelees都要克制那么几回把对方从眼前扔出去的冲动，Misto从来不是真的被他弄生气了——否则他才不会那么肆无忌惮地养成乱闯他家的习惯。Misto只是嘴上不肯承认他喜欢他而已，即使最后他俩真的搞在一起——

月光已经透过房间里另一扇没有百叶帘的窗户移到了Mistoffelees的侧脸上。

他可能明天早上就会再次变回那个他搞不懂的Mistoffelees先生。也许今天晚些时候就会变回去。

Tugger找不到那个规律。空气中穿着背心的兔子总会在某一个时刻突然按下那只怀表，在他还没反应过来的时候完成了消无声息的转换。

但是，Tugger心想，去他的。

他挪到Mistoffelees的旁边，从他挡住脸的手臂内侧伸进一只手，强行捧起他的脸。Mistoffelees的眼睛抬了起来。现在那是完完全全的、属于一个少年的、月光下的蓝色眼睛。他强硬地吻了上去，听到Mistoffelees从嗓子里发出的小小惊呼。但是很快他就开始顺从他，没有一点反抗地接受着他在他嘴里的掠夺。

但是他要做的不止是这个。

他离开了Mistoffelees充满渴望的嘴唇，转移到他的脖颈上，在他发出困惑而情不自禁的声音之后，几乎没有费任何力气就把他推倒在床上，顺着他的锁骨一路往下，到他的肋骨，再往下……他的余光看到Mistoffelees猛地抬起头想往后躲，但是被他早有准备的双手压住了。

这感觉也不是很糟。Tugger在那一刻心想。他听到Mistoffelees在吸着气让他轻一点。

另一个属于夏日里被遗忘的片段突然涌上脑海。

那是另一个昏昏沉沉的午后，他不记得准确的日期，也不记得他们当时是在做什么，那天本来和其他的任何一天都毫无分别。他只记得自己仰面躺在Misto的枕头上，盯着天花板。Misto当然也在那间卧室里，但是他不记得他的位置了。也许是和他并排躺在一起。但是如果他俩躺在一起的话他怎么可能会盯着天花板，而不是面对着他的男孩呢？

总之，他只记得，自己忽然随口问，为了让这个午后不要太安静。他说Misto，如果长辈们发现了我们的关系，你觉得会发生什么？

他没有听到预想之中的“会大发雷霆”或者“会把我俩赶出去”，然后他就可以笑着说出 “去他们的”，然后开启下一个话题。他记得Misto安静了好一会儿，窗外的鸟叫声忽然环绕了整个屋子。Misto认真地进行了思考，然后说出了那句在当时令Tugger完全不理解的话。

“他们会说我现在还太年轻了。”

“年轻——什么？”不过不要紧，Misto也许还没说完。

“太年轻了，不应该爱你。”

Tugger忘了自己那个时候是怎么回应的。不对，他其实并没有回应，或者说是没来得及回应。他和Misto从来没确认过任何跟感情、或者承诺有关的事情。倒不是Tugger认为这和他以前的那些关系一样，持续不了三个月——他当然知道这次的不一样，然而他当时还不能想清楚到底是哪里不一样。但无论如何，给别人承诺，都不是他会做的事。他也从来不需要从别人那里得到承诺。

但是在那一刻，他似乎被Misto话里的那个字触动了。于是他没有立刻回答他。

但是比任何人都了解Tugger的Misto在那个时候先于他知道，一句对他来说意味着危险和不确定的、跟爱有关的话即将脱口而出。

于是Misto抢先了。

“当然，我才不爱你。我可讨厌你了。”

Tugger当时只感到庆幸，聪慧的Misto主动打破了那个让他俩都很不习惯的尴尬暧昧的氛围。他如此了解自己，阻止了自己说出任何有可能改变他俩现在这种轻松愉悦的关系的、不可挽回的话……然后，就像之前的每一个午后一样，Tugger后来也许窝在那张小床上睡觉了，也许没有。

如果他当时没有默许那个话题跟随着房间里的音乐一起流走，没有躲避和忽视，而是集聚起哪怕只是一丁点勇气，继续探索了下去呢？

“Tugger！我要……”等他回过神来，Mistoffelees在他的身下猛烈地痉挛了起来。

味道有点奇怪，但是也不是很糟糕。

“吐掉。”Mistoffelees虚弱地说。

Tugger用一个夸张的吞咽挑衅地回应了他。

他——现在他不需要Mistoffelees的解释了。他终于发现了一个事实。一个如果他不做刚才的尝试就永远不会认识到的事实——

Mistoffelees从来都不是一个会受别人控制的男孩子。

尽管在过去的生活里，看上去一直是Tugger在主导一切：选择Mistoffelees做朋友，强行占领他的卧室和他的床，在他刚刚成年的夏天的某一个夜晚敲他的窗户，然后闯进去，要求将他们的友谊变成另一种关系而Mistoffelees只用了不到一分钟就答应了他——

但是他从来没有让自己毫无选择过。

只不过那些刚好都是他要的选择而已。

Tugger做事情从来不会想太多，他生来如此，随心所欲地追求自己想要的东西对他来说并不是很困难的事——但即使是他也多少惊讶于Misto自那个夜晚伊始，每一次在床上都会为他显露出的永无止境的耐心和从不抗拒的温柔。他甚至还偶尔笑话过他是不是在这方面有优异的天赋。

所以Misto真的爱他。至少在五年前。

就像——我现在一样。

但是现在的Mistoffelees——他不知道，毕竟他们的角色已经以一种不完整的形式反过来了不是吗？

Tugger看向Mistoffelees。他看上去似乎比之前好了一点。但是只有一点。他现在又在看向别处了。

沉默令人感到安全。Tugger不知道该说什么。他希望自己永远不用开口。因为他现在从没有感觉自己那么脆弱而透明。他希望Mistoffelees还没有发现这一点。但是他又迫切地希望Mistoffelees能发现。他希望他能发现——

“Tugger？”

“嗯？”

“你还恨我吗？”

Tugger摇了摇头。“我只是生你的气。非常生气。而且生气了很久。”

而我现在才知道生你的气并不代表我就不爱你了。

“如果我当初没有选择替杰里科家族做事，你还会跑到洛杉矶吗？”

Tugger皱起眉头。这个问题的走向和他想象的有点不太一样。

“会。”

他知道他会的。大学里当初和他一起组乐队的另外三个朋友，一个毕业后回到家乡结了婚，另外两个留在学校继续读了博士，只有他义无反顾地决定走上摇滚这条路。他知道自己有音乐的天赋，当然也清楚那条路上的风险。可是他实在是太想逃离了——他当时每天闭上眼睛预见到的都是如果自己不离开，下一刻就会被老Deuteronomy塞到家里插手的哪个房地产还是赌博业务里去。

Mistoffelees露出一个悲伤的微笑，“所以我们还是不得不分开。”

“必须吗？”Tugger听见自己的声音轻柔得不可思议。

“我跟不跟你来加州，都不会让事情有任何改变。”

“那跟在我身边的就不会是Bombalurina，而是你了。”

“你知道我不可能给你当经纪人，我还是会有自己的事情要做。”

“Bomba对我的作用并不是经纪人……”Tugger在眼前构想着那个红发姑娘的形象，“她……她像每一个杰里科一样了解我冲动的个性，她会约束着我不去做那些踏空在悬崖边缘的事。”

面前的人忽然没有说话。

“我真的很感谢她。没有她，我不知道会做多少更加离经叛道——”

“老Deuteronomy之前想让我和Victoria结婚。”Mistoffelees突然说，“他说这样我就彻底地算是杰里科家族的人了，你知道他的意思——”

Tugger脑中轰然作响，有什么东西在他眼前炸开成一片白光，以至于他根本没有听清楚Mistoffelees的后半句话。

什么？！那我们刚才这又算什么？！

“——他老人家说Victoria一向也很喜欢我。”

等他反应过来， Mistoffelees已经被他揪着他刚披上的衬衫领口抵到了墙上。他的头重重地撞到墙壁上，发出一声不算轻的声响。

“你不准碰Victoria！”他抵着他的额头怒吼，清楚这怒火的主要内容是猛烈的不甘和嫉妒。他希望它们能被很好地隐藏他对妹妹的保护欲之下。“你配不上她！”他猛地顿住，“你们要结婚了吗？什么时候？下个月？你今天跑来找我就是为了这个？我非常相信Bustopher Jones和老Deuteronomy会让你死无全尸——”

但是Mistoffelees根本没有被他的怒意吓到。一丝一毫都没有。事实上，他竟然笑了起来。不是先前那种悲伤的微笑。Tugger不明白这有什么好笑的。如果目光可以实体化的话，Mistoffelees现在应该已经被他割喉了。

Mistoffelees伸手摸着自己的后脑。

“你不知道Victoria疯狂迷恋着Plato吗？”他的笑意甚至把讥讽的语调都冲淡了，“我以为上次回来参加婚礼的时候你起码和家人有了些感情交流。”

Plato？Tugger一时没有转换过来。那个婚礼上后来和Victoria跳舞的青年？他想说那个青年看起来相当——但是这会儿这个好像没那么重要。

Mistoffelees等着Tugger松开手，低头仔细抚平了皱皱巴巴的领口，“我不想和杰里科家族的人结婚。”

“什么？”

“我跟他们说我会和一个与家族无关的人结婚。当然，会是个好人，一定不会威胁到家族的人。”

“……那你也是个混蛋。”Tugger恼怒地揪着头发，“现在我想让你从我的公寓滚出去了。”

但是他想起自己先前的话，于是跳下床，“或者我出去。我不想跟你待在一个屋子里。”

“等一下。”

Tugger坐回床上。

Mistoffelees沉默了许久，“我想老Deuteronomy对于我没有听从他的安排会很失望。”

“他会的。”Tugger转过脸去看着窗外。但是，也许不一定。老Deuteronomy现在并不是那么强势的人了……不是吗？

Mistoffelees 很慢很慢地开口道：“你会和我在一起吗？如果我没有成为杰里科家族的律师。”

Tugger感觉自己心跳漏了一拍。他假装聚精会神地研究着对面楼顶上的月亮。

“但是你说过你必须那么做。”他想起那封被撕碎的信。

但是你可以继续问我。

问我，我现在对你的感觉是什么样的……

Tugger忽然想到，Mistoffelees好像从来就没问过自己对他的看法。无论是五年前的顺从，还是五年后的冷漠。他是觉得他已经掌握了关于他的一切规律吗？还是自己从来就没成为需要Mistoffelees先生费脑筋去考虑的未来的一部分？

“也许你听说我不准备继续唱歌了？”Tugger听见自己冷静地开口。

Mistoffelees在他身后皱起眉头，“不知道。”他说的是实话。唯独这几个月来他没时间关注Tugger的动向。“那不唱歌了你会做什么？”

“我不知道，也许——当年我跑出来的太匆忙，现在我可以选择的事情就多多了。”他让自己的口气听起来好像未来的计划已经安排得满满当当。而且那里面也同样没有Mistoffelees的存在。

“比如？”

“也许再读个学位，也许先去满世界旅游一圈儿。有很多我没去过的欧洲小国——”

“那很好。”

Tugger忽然很不满意Mistoffelees的打断。他转过头，看着Mistoffelees还在直视着房间里某个虚无的一点。“我真的受够了，Mistoffelees。”

“受够无休止的演唱会和派对和粉丝了？”

“受够你这种含糊的疏离的能把人逼疯的态度了。你今天自己来找我的，你必须给我一个解释。”

他没有指望Mistoffelees真的能答应他。毕竟他不是看不出来他一直在如何地回避。他烦躁地想，所以他们之间的障碍就那么大吗？大到Mistoffelees每一次都要想方设法地来见他，但是又同时使劲地推开他？没人说他们俩不能在一起——好吧，也许是有点麻烦，但是又不是说他们只要在一起就会被人从天而降举着标语牌追杀——

“解释什么？”

“噢我去你——”他攥紧的拳头忽然被握住了。

“我不能。至少今天不能。”Mistoffelees语气里的焦虑突如其来，“我——我今天真的什么都不能告诉你。听着，我保证会向你解释一切，下一次我们见面的时候。”

Tugger看着他藏了千言万语的双眼，犹疑着自己现在是不是应该把他扔出门外。但是他说了下一次会解释。

“好吧，”他生气地说，“但是明天早上你要是又在我醒之前就跑了，下一次你就算在我楼下守一个星期我都不会见你。”

Mistoffelees低下头露出一个短促的微笑。他没有答话，拉过床脚的被子。

如果有下一次的话。

他在贴上另一具温暖的身体的同时，悲哀地想。

下次应该自己挑选地方。这里的人也太杂了。

Macavity戴着墨镜，那墨镜遮住了他脸上一部分细小的雀斑。他在酒店的过道里随意地向前走着。一个有着厚厚的黑色长发和绿色眼影的女人从他旁边擦身走过，向他抛了个媚眼。

她身上的香水味浓郁得刺鼻。Macavity看了她一眼，但是没有理会。他另有其人要约。

拐进这个走廊之后就安静多了。他找到那个约定好的房间。一个服务生站在门口，看到他时谦卑地低下头。“是Macavity先生吗？她在里面等您。”

这个服务生长得还算顺眼，但是口音里有着尽力也掩盖不掉的粗野。也许是出身于贫民窟的小孩，好不容易才找到了这份工作。Macavity冲他点点头。

服务生为他开了门。他走进门廊。但是下一秒，他敏锐地感觉到身后的空气流向发生了细微的变化——有人贴了上来。他条件反射地立刻摸向口袋，但是同时一阵刺痛已经侵入了他的肩膀。该死，在他失去意识前，他想，他从不离身的手枪呢？

“我需要泼点水吗？”换下了制服的Mungojerrie问道。

“不用，应该快了。”Mistoffelees坐在一把椅子上，对面是被铁链捆得牢牢的Macavity。他摸着自己身边的那把手枪——Mungo两周前帮他从黑市上买来的。

他注视着Macavity悠悠醒转。Rumple的药量掌握得很精确。

“我在哪儿？”Macavity在醒来的第一反应是剧烈挣扎，但Mungojerrie的手法过于结实了。他本来只想用绳子，然而Mistoffelees坚持要用铁链。

“不在酒店里。”Mistoffelees说，“对了，你不用担心让那位女士等得着急——她正安心地睡在那个酒店的另一个房间里，大概要休息上十几个小时。” 这个新换的女演员有着一头修剪得很精美的棕色短发和同样颜色的眼睛。不过那已经不重要了。他心想。“还有在酒店外等你的那些保镖，你也不用操心他们——Tumble和他的手下应该已经解决完了。”

Macavity的面容在看清Mistoffelees的那一刻就从凶狠变成了诡异的释然。他停止了挣扎，以一种可以称得上是闲适的方式打量着他，“麻醉药？Mistoffelees，作为对付我的手段，是不是有点太不上台面了？”

自己的下肢毫无知觉。不愧是Mistoffelees，大概在他的腿上又加了两针。

“不这么做，我不认为能对付得了你。”他冷静地说，“况且你之前那些行动通常也没有多高尚。”

Macavity只是眯缝着眼睛打量着他。有一瞬间Mistoffelees觉得他是真的在回忆自己过往的那些犯罪历史。

“你在思考我为什么不问你把我绑到这里的原因吗？”Macavity忽然说。

“我想你知道。”

“是吗？为什么？”

“你杀了Rumpus。”

Macavity没有丝毫的惊慌，他赞许一般地点点头，“我没想到你这么快会发现。不，准确地说我是没想到你会亲自来跟我对峙。”

“难道你以为我在知道了之后能不放过你吗？”

“为什么不呢？杀人不是你的作风。你是个律师，为杰里科家族从那些机构和大佬手里偷钱的律师。”

“但是你杀了我父亲。”

“对，你的养父。”Macavity冷哼一声，“布鲁克林的小崽子。有那么重要吗？你们甚至都没有给他办个葬礼——”

Mistoffelees一把抓起上膛的手枪对准了他。“我不知道，也许是因为你从来没体会过被父亲抚养长大的感觉？”

Macavity深陷的双眼在那一瞬间突然凶光毕露，他暴虐地在椅子上挣扎得几乎要跳起来。Mungojerrie在他身后迅速举起了手枪，但是Mistoffelees示意他放下。

“我想你也知道我为什么杀Rumpus，对吧？”徒劳无功后，他咻咻地吐出一句。

“我知道。”Mistoffelees稍微低下了枪口，复杂地看着Macavity，“他主导了三十年前那次行动。”

“别说这么委婉。他是那个几乎灭了我父亲全族的人！你知不知道全部的细节？！”他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，“我知道，我找到了三十多年前为Moriarty家族工作过的小喽啰——”

“我知道。”Mistoffelees说。

一个现代版的罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事——但是当它发生在四十年代的纽约两大黑手党家族之间，那结果只会更加惨烈。老Deuteronomy当然不会允许自己唯一的女儿，掌上明珠，爱上仇人家的孩子。更何况那个时候Moriarty家族已经和杰里科家族公开火拼过好几次。

“他们假意允诺了我母亲的婚礼，但是在婚礼前一天晚上，Rumpus带人连窝端了整个Moriarty家族！”

“我知道——”

“然后他当着我母亲的面杀了我父亲！”

Mistoffelees拿着枪的手不易察觉地颤抖了一下。“如果他们不下手，婚礼结束后Moriarty家族也会下手的。只是谁先谁后的问题。而且他们很可能同样不会放过你母亲。”

Macavity别过脑袋，没有说话。

“你准备了多久？”Mistoffelees突然问，“一年？三年？我不认为你是能保持那么好的耐心的人——”

“一个月。”Macavity不耐烦地打断他，“准确地说，上次家里办完那个婚礼之后我才开始真正去发掘这件事情。”

Mistoffelees抑制住了几乎就要溜出嘴边的那句话。他的喉结滚动了一下。

“你虽然没有父亲，但是所有人都看得出来老Deuteronomy那么疼爱你，把你当成他的继承人来培养——”

“那只是他们自以为的补偿而已。最后不还是给了Munk？”

“那是你自己的原因。你明知道杰里科家族为洗白做好了一切准备，却沉湎于用暴力和威胁解决一切问题。”

“你也和我一样守着一个疯了三十年的母亲试试看？哦，对了，你的母亲大概是个布鲁克林的婊子，早就死在了不知道哪里——”

Mistoffelees打断他，“我不关心我母亲死在哪里。你杀了我父亲。”

“一报还一报。Rumpus一个人几乎灭了我父亲的全部族人，我只给他两枪已经算是客气了。”如果不是他身上哗哗作响的铁链，以及Mistoffelees知道他的膝盖上已经被自己注入了足够剂量的麻醉剂，他会觉得Macavity现在是在杰里科老宅的某一个房间里和他交谈，以他通常面对他时的那种高傲态度。“而且，小子，我也许应该让你知道，当Rumpus发现向他走来并掏出枪的人是我的时候，他的行为有悖于他的名声。他掏枪的动作慢了两秒。”

“闭嘴！”Mistoffelees再次抬高了手里的枪。

“我想他在那一瞬间明白了全部的事情，并且他的愧疚感让他慢了——”

“你知道Rumpus只是个杀手而已。”Mistoffelees悲哀地说。

“你知道是谁命令Rumpus去的，对不对？你知道Gus的双腿是怎么坏的。Grizabella的两个兄弟都参与了那次行动，还有上一辈家族里几乎所有的手下——”

“我知道。”Macavity忽然安静了下来。他自嘲地笑了一下，“可是，难道我能向所有叔叔伯伯寻仇吗？我能向老Deuteronomy寻仇吗？”

Mistoffelees几乎也微笑起来。 “为什么不呢？谁让这就是你的命运……”

Macavity看着他，眼光里竟然带有一闪而过的同情，“这也是你的命运。那个时候Gus和Bustopher Jones正是年轻力壮，而Rumpus在那之前还没有得到家族的重用。但是老Deuteronomy让他来负责那次行动。他让他来亲手射杀他女儿的爱人，他外孙的父亲——告诉我，你知道真相的时候是什么反应？”

Mistoffelees垂下眼睛，但是Macavity鼓励的目光里似乎有一种魔力。“我把自己关在房间里一个星期没有出门——自残，绝食，要是有根绳子我可能真的会上吊——后来我试图吃点东西，但是每次都吐到几乎把肠子呕出来。”

“我也一样。”

Mistoffelees抬起眼睛，但是手里依然稳稳地握着枪。

“你跟我走了算了。”

“你说什么？”

“我和你，远离这个该死的杰里科家族。看看你为他们付出了多少——”

Mistoffelees笑了起来，“你让我跟你走？跟我的杀父仇人走？”

“我对你没有任何意见，Mistoffelees。从前我只是嫉妒你，一个不知从哪里冒出来的小孩，不费任何力气就能跟我拥有一样的东西——而且比我多一个父亲，还少一个疯了的母亲。你是个天才。如果不为杰里科家族卖命，你能发挥出比这多得多的——”

他看到Mistoffelees的手指搭在了扳机上，笑了笑，“老Deuteronomy会杀了你的。你杀了他的外孙。”

Mistoffelees忧伤地说，“我想，他已经知道了我会这么做。”

Macavity的眼中闪过一片惊慌，但是他转瞬间似乎也明白了什么。他将双眼聚焦到那个黑洞洞的枪口上。

“你甚至都不会开枪。Mistoffelees。伟大的魔术师双手从来没开过枪，对吧？你以为你能杀人，但是实际上你根本不能。”他看着Mistoffelees，目光里平静而坦然， “这是你第一次这么做，是不是？来吧，冲我开枪吧。你根本不敢。”

空气里有旋转得越来越快的飓风正在向他逼近。“是的，我从没对人开过枪。”

“但是Rumpus教过我。”

Mistoffelees扣下了扳机。

Mistoffelees注视着Macavity倒在椅子上的身体，沉默了许久，直到他终于站起身，不去看Macavity心脏部位那个汩汩流血的洞口。“Mungo，立刻离开这里。”

比他高大得多的Mungojerrie头一次显得一点都不油腔滑调。他紧紧地握了一下Mistoffelees的手，快速换上一套物业人员制服，从房间的另一个门走了出去。

Mistoffelees拿起了电话，想了想，拨下了一串号码。他等待着另一端的接通，熟悉的清亮的声音响起，“哪位？”

“我是Mistoffelees，通知Munk，我要立刻去见老Deuteronomy。”他对着话筒说，报出一个地址，“安排最好的‘清洁工’来这里。”他听见Alonzo在那头惊讶地抽了一口气，似乎想问他要收谁的尸，但是他挂了电话。

婚礼开始前的清晨，Munkustrap走进了Rumpus的住处，找到那个正在镜子前反复检查衣着的伴郎。

“怎么不跟Demeter在一起，来我这儿干什么？”

“她们说婚礼之前不能让我看见新娘。”他径直走到Mistoffelees的身后。

“Tugger已经回来了，你为什么不跟他解释一下？”

“没那个必要。”Mistoffelees拿起那支玫瑰在胸前比划，连头都没回，“事实上我觉得我处理得很好。五年前我就欠他那一拳。”

他看着镜子里的那张脸。Victoria在早些时候已经仔细地用粉底给他掩盖住了最后剩下的一点淤青。

“我不是那个意思。”Munkustrap坐在他身后的沙发上，为这个弟弟的口是心非感到无奈，“而且，我想Tugger一直在被他自己都没意识到的愧疚感在折磨。”

Mistoffelees佩戴玫瑰的手停顿了一下。 “Munk，我现在真的不是很想谈这些过去的事情……”

“你知道我在说什么——他一直认为是因为他当初没有遵从老Deuteronomy让他当律师的意愿……他不愿意相信你真的是自己选择的这条路……他可能认为你是在替他承担责任——他本来应该成为家族的律师……”

Mistoffelees不由得笑了起来。

“他？Tugger，当律师？Munk，我跟你保证，他在法庭上待不了5分钟，就会因为藐视法庭罪被赶出去。”他想了想，“我觉得老Deuteronomy早就预料到了这一点。他毕竟并没有真的强迫Tugger去深入接触家里的生意。”

向来稳重而深沉的青年从镜子里深深地注视着他，“那你呢？”

Mistoffelees低头检查着自己的袖扣，半晌，浮起了一抹微笑，“咱们家还有比我更适合当律师的人吗？”

Mistoffelees再次踏入杰里科老宅。他已经有一个多月没有回到过这个庭院了。这大概也是他的最后一次。他可能根本不会再有机会从这里走出来。

他从未感到过如此的飘忽不定，就好像每一步都踩在棉花上。他自己的命运将完完全全地不再由自己掌控。但这种感觉竟然令他相当轻松。

毕竟他不是那个需要为自己的死与活做决定的人。

整个庭院静悄悄的，或许是老Deuteronomy提前让他们回避了。他走向那间小小的楼房。一排保镖站在门口。Alonzo和Cassandra也在那里。

“对不起，”Alonzo一步站上前，脸上没有任何表情。Mistoffelees点点头，举起双手，任由他把自己的全身上下都检查了一遍。

Alonzo无言地看了他一眼，然后替他开了门。

屋子里只有老Deuteronomy和Munkustrap。Munk自他进门后就一脸难以置信的表情，好像他直到那一刻还不能接受进来的人真的是他。

Mistoffelees没有说话，直接跪在地上。

“我杀了Macavity。”

Munkustrap倒抽一口冷气，但是强忍着没有说话。

他没有理会Munk，眼睛盯着地毯前方不远处，老Deuteronomy穿着拖鞋的双脚，“枪是我开的，那些保镖只是做了我命令他们做的事。整个事情和他们没有任何关系。请您不要——”

“你开的枪？”他听见老Deuteronomy缓缓地问。

他迎上老Deuteronomy惊讶的眼神。“对。”他举起手，露出上面的火药灼伤。

老Deuteronomy重重地叹了一口气。Mistoffelees重新低下头。

不知过了多久，久到他觉得膝盖快要支撑不住自己的身体的时候，老Deuteronomy终于开了口。他的声音因为先前的枪伤已经不复当初那种沉重的威严感，但是依然有着压迫般的力量。

“你杀的人，是我唯一的女儿的唯一的儿子。”

Mistoffelees闭上双眼。

“你做这件事之前没有想到后果吗？”

他睁开眼睛，然后看见Munk的双脚在地毯上焦虑地缠在一起。他想，终于来了。

他轻轻抬起头，看向老Deuteronomy，悲哀地说，“我想，这是您安排好的。”

他听见Munk小声地爆裂出一句“Mistoffelees”，但是他没有停顿地说了下去，“Jemima。我查过了，她并非Macavity为自己的母亲找的看护。她是您母系的远房侄孙女。她一直就是您的人。”

“我必须这么做，所有人都知道Macavity的存在对于当今的杰里科家族是个定时炸弹。我替家族除掉了坏血，这是您预料得到的。”

他想起另一件事，几欲开口。同样也是您安排人透露给Macavity是谁杀了他的父亲的吗？否则他怎么随随便便就能找到三十几年前为Moriarty工作的喽啰？

但是没有必要了。

Munkustrap猛地从座位上站了起来。但是老Deuteronomy命令他坐下。

“你知道，我完全有理由让人杀了你，对吧？”

“是的。”

“Deuteronomy，您不能——”Munk终于忍不住喊了出来——紧接着被打断，“Munkustrap！我想我还有这点说话的权力吧？”

Mistoffelees低下头，看着自己的膝盖。

他忽然想起近六年前，当老Deuteronomy和他的两个叔叔在另一栋楼的那间富丽堂皇的书房里祝贺他高中毕业，并且表示他们会继续供他上大学、工作、结婚、做一切他想做的事，不需要像他的哥哥们那样为家族的发展考虑的时候，他也是这样跪在他们面前。他告诉他们自己已经收到了法律系的录取通知书。“我愿意为杰里科家族做事。”他低下头。没有Rumpus和你们，我什么都不是。我仍然会住在布鲁克林的孤儿院，也许现在已经在某个地方的街头流浪，根本不可能有机会念书，根本不会得到现在的这一切。

他不知道过了多久。老Deuteronomy缓缓地开了口，“你走吧。”

他猛地抬起头。

“但是不要留在这片土地上。”

他愣了一下，随即点点头。

老Deuteronomy闭上眼睛。

Munkustrap站了起来，看了看老Deuteronomy，最后下定决心似的说，“Mistoffelees，我以杰里科家族领袖的名誉向你保证，不会有任何人向你寻仇。”

他看见老Deuteronomy做了一个轻微得看不出来的挥手。

Mistoffelees站起了身，转身走向房门。Alonzo和Cassandra还等在门外。他们看到他之后，脸上的表情又悲又喜，但是并不敢开口。

他走到Cassandra面前，轻轻举起她的一只手吻了一下，“抱歉，我不能参加你们的婚礼了。”

Alonzo惊惶地看向他身后的Munk。Cassandra终于忍不住开始抽泣。他们知道他们不能问。

一周后，身处洛杉矶的Tugger在报纸上看到了Mistoffelees律师的讣告。

白纸黑字嘲弄地向他宣告着，纽约最具有争议、然而也是最前途无量的律师已逝，原因不详。一向避免出现在新闻上的杰里科家族这次大张旗鼓，全员为这个并非血脉相连的成员送葬。

照片里是穿着黑衣打着伞的送葬队伍，紧挨着棺木旁的那个保镖右眼上的褐色胎记即使在大雪中也无比清晰。

Tugger在报摊前看到那个头版的时候险些站立不住，像是有人端着冲锋枪猛地对着他胸前扫上了一梭子。他强行快走几步挨到一棵行道树下，扶着树干竭力不让自己因头晕目眩而倒下。

为什么没人告诉他？！他的第一反应是现在，立刻，马上飙车开到机场，坐上回纽约的航班！

可是现在回去有什么用？！

Mistoffelees为杰里科家族奉献了他的一生，结果得到一个巨大的排场，一个辉煌的结束，所以这有什么用？

他在泪眼朦胧里竟然看到报摊前也有女孩子举着那张报纸，在三千公里外的洛杉矶街头为那个人掩面哭泣。

“你们根本不认识他，”他苦涩地想。

我的兄弟，我的朋友。狡猾的，聪明的，优雅的，冷峻的。从天堂被迫坠落到地狱，游走于人间，但是仍然美丽的Mistoffelees。

我的爱人。

他钻进自己的轿车，趴在方向盘上，抑制住自己发动汽车然后将油门一脚踩到底的冲动。最后，他启动了汽车，向远离市中心的方向开去。

这间酒吧里大多数都是中老年人。五分钟前，从门外进来一个吵吵嚷嚷的旅行团，一直在高声地大笑和谈天。Tugger麻木地听着他们的欢笑声，感到一阵撕心裂肺的痛苦。他一仰头狠狠地灌下一杯酒，被喉咙里的灼烧感刺激出了眼泪。

“如果我是你的话，买醉之前起码会戴一顶像样的假发。”

Tugger猛地看向身边说话的人。她有一头黑色的短发，被发胶和夹子紧紧地固定在头皮上，涂着夸张至极的眼妆，还打了银色的鼻钉和唇环。

“你他妈是谁？”

“不过这地方挑得不赖，叫我一通好找。”

她粗野的口音令Tugger感到似曾相识，“你是从纽约——”

这个瘦小的女孩对他做出一个噤声的手势，递给他一个信封。Tugger不明所以地接了过来。他摸到里面除了有一张叠起来的纸，还有一个圆形的凸起。

“等你解决完你这儿所有的事，再打开它。”女孩贴着他耳边说，“噢对了，如果你决定好了，最好不要让你那个红头发的美人儿知道。”

Bombalurina正在收拾离开洛杉矶的行李。Tugger跟唱片公司的合约结束之后，她作为经纪人的工作也终于告一段落。有人按响了门铃。

“Tugger？我以为我们已经告过别了。”她打量着站在眼前的人。

他像以往一样不等她邀请就走了进来，随意地坐在她的沙发上。“问你一件事情。”

Bomba放下了手里的东西。

“你一开始就是他们派来的吗？”

Bomba愣了一下，但是随即笑了起来，“你是不是刚知道？”

“我——”

Tugger猛然觉得自己在Bomba眼里大概就是个白痴，“并不是。两年前，当时有几个记者想打探我的身世，挖掘出更多的料，但是随后他们就毫无声息地销声匿迹了。”

Bomba脸上的嘲笑并没有减少，“这就是你能想到的？我以为你一开始就知道洛杉矶的黑帮不比纽约的少。你一个人来到这个地方——”

“我没有觉得被胁迫过。”Tugger皱起眉头，随即意识到了什么，“操。”

“为了不伤害到你那膨胀得无人能及的自尊，我得告诉你，你能红——的确都是靠你自己，但是我算是帮你减少了一些打扰。懂我的意思吧？不然你生活里的麻烦能比这多还多。”

Tugger捂着脑袋低声诅咒了一句什么，但最终还是吐出了一句谢谢。他抬起头，满不在乎而又玩味的神色出现他的脸上。

“所以，Bombalurina，我亲爱的，看在我付了你四年多的工资的份上——”

Bomba再次笑了一声，“我的工资可不止是你付的。”

Tugger跟着她一起笑了起来，但是很快变得严肃。“所以，是老Deuteronomy，还是Munk？”

Bomba脸上的笑意瞬间消失了。Tugger从未见过她如此认真的神情。她显然明白Tugger想问的是什么。

她张开了嘴，就好像那个名字对她来说是什么神圣的呼唤。

“我永远忠于Demeter。”

“那就是Munk了。”他打了个响指。

“去他的Munkustrap。”Bomba狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“说真的，我再也不想为杰里科家族做事了。我告诉你，这是Munkustrap有资格要求我的最后一件事。”

“照看我有那么劳神费力吗？”

“你？并没有。”

Tugger突然意识到，Bomba想来不止照看自己这一个工作。

他从椅子上站起身，走到她面前，扶住她的肩膀，“Bomba，从今往后，去过你自己想过的生活吧。”

Bomba翻了个白眼，“我已经迫不及待了。”

Tugger在她的额头上吻了一下，说那么再见，我的美人儿。

律师的葬礼当天。

Mistoffelees准备于今晚离开纽约。他在做最后的检索。

一个多月前他已经在苏黎世将自己的绝大部分财产以债券和现金的形式分别转移到了五家不同的银行里。杰里科家族的股票他不准备动，于是在“遗嘱”里留给了Cassandra，算是给她未来的结婚礼物。这所小房子也即将转移到Tumble的名下。

门铃声响。他警惕地从猫眼上观望，但是看到的只有Munkustrap一个人。

“你刚参加完我的葬礼，这会儿再来看到我，不奇怪吗？”Mistoffelees背对着Munk，给他倒上一杯茶。

“我一直有话没来得及对你说。你早上又不在那里。”

“我要是出席了我自己的葬礼，回头那些记者们真该说我是魔鬼的代言人了。”

所有的记者都被警卫们挡在杰里科家族的墓园外。他们只看到杰里科家族全员肃穆，一片黑衣，却不知道下葬后的墓碑上，刻的是Macavity Jellicle的名字。

“我知道你马上要走了。Misto。”

Mistoffelees挑起一边眉毛，“所以你要说什么？”

“我想告诉你……对我来说，你永远都是我弟弟。”

Mistoffelees端起茶杯的手停顿了一下，“谢了，Munk。”

“还有……” Munk似乎在艰难地寻找着一个合适的词汇。

“我……那个弟弟……请你看着点他。不管你们去了哪里。”

Mistoffelees这次终于认真地看着Munk，笑了起来，“我当然会的。”他迟疑了一下，“你觉得老Deuteronomy会知道这个吗？”

没等Munk回答，他就摇摇头，“不，我还不想让他立刻就死于心脏病发作。”

他思索了一下，忽然走上前，紧紧地抱住了Munk。后者以更大的力度抱住了他。Mistoffelees在他耳边说，“替我谢谢Bomba，还有Demeter。”

他越过Munk的肩膀，看到那一排被整齐地挂在衣柜里的西装。

转往马耳他的飞机上，Tugger身边坐了一个有着浓重口音的希腊人。他热情地与Tugger攀谈，并问他那个幸运的姑娘是做什么的。

“谁？”Tugger愣了一下，然后反应过来他说的是他手上的那枚戒指。

“事实上，”他转动着这个看上去低调而简洁的戒指。那天他翻来覆去地看了它很久，终于在它的内侧找到了想看的那行字，他和Misto的名字缩写。

“他是个魔术师。”

希腊人火速转换了用词，“哇哦，那你跟他在一起的每一天都应当非常快乐。”

“我会的。”Tugger忍不住嘴角的笑意，在座位上伸了个懒腰。

Mistoffelees在岛上住下已经有一个星期了。这个季节的地中海依然阳光灿烂，天气晴朗温和。他来到这个露天咖啡厅，随便找了一把椅子坐下，开始在一张纸上悠闲地写写画画。他的背后是那座沧桑的土黄色石质建筑。蔚蓝的天空下，他的皮肤依然雪白得耀眼。

咖啡厅旁边卖热狗的小贩向这个每天一早准时出现在这里的年轻人打了个招呼。对面卖油酥点心的漂亮姑娘还没出摊。于是他用夹杂着意大利语的英语，磕磕绊绊地问他来自哪里。

“纽约。”

“噢，我有个亲戚去过，纽约，我知道你们有个地方，叫中央公园。”他努力搜索着脑子里关于那个飘扬着星条旗的陌生国度的全部知识，“你住的离——离大都会艺术博物馆近吗？”他为自己能说出这个复杂的名词而感到十分骄傲，“曼哈顿？”

白色的栅栏，楼房，Victoria奔跑在草坪上时飘扬的银白色长发，戴着黑色眼罩的青年掩饰不住满脸的激动，“嗨，我跟你说，你先别告诉别人——你觉得Cassandra她喜欢我吗？”……所有的画面在同一时刻拥挤到Mistoffelees的眼前。

他轻轻地摇头，将那些画面驱赶出脑海。

“不，我来自布鲁克林。”

不远处，穿着印花裙子的土耳其姑娘支起了摊位，卖热狗的小贩瞬间忘记了身旁的年轻人。

Mistoffelees眯起眼睛注视着面前崎岖不平的砖石地面。从头顶那柄巨大遮阳伞的边缘处漏下来的阳光洒落在他身上蓝色的衬衣上，令他感到一阵微醺的醉意，尽管他并没有喝酒。

他等待着。他可以一直等下去。

直到他听到身后传来一阵重重的脚步声。

“Misto你这个小混账，你就非要把见面的地方约在旅游景点吗？我拖着行李箱爬了多少级台阶——”

Mistoffelees放下手里的笔，推开桌子，像一只猫一样愉悦地伸展开四肢。然后，他转过身，投入到他等待的那个人的怀抱里。

(Fin)


End file.
